Running with Vampires: New Orleans Part 1
by Serena6667
Summary: UPDATE: I have edited the chapters. If you want to read the new chapters, please do so! There's more and it now makes more sense... Forgive a new writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I'm sitting in the park reading Blood and Chocolate. It has been my distraction for the past few hours as I wait for my best friend Halli to get out of class. My phone buzzes as I stand up. It's a text from Halli. _*wat r u up 2?*_ I smile and walk to my car. _*nothin' just reading my book.*_ I open the door and sit in the warm driver's seat. *_wanna go for lunch before someone is stuck in the sun…again… and needs help*_ I giggle. _*sure. Where to first?* *ill meet you…at…Starbucks… lol … call me*_ I smile and get in the car the rest of the way. I start up my Porsche Cayman S and put on the headset that has dialed Halli.

"It's Halli, talk to me." Boredom seeps through every word. I laugh a little.

"Love the greeting. What do you have planned this time?"

"Getting coffee… it's amazing." She laughs. I go along with her.

"What else do you have in mind?" I am in the parking lot. The park I was sitting at wasn't too far away.

"Well, later I have to go pick up the new Dark-Hunter that Ash is shipping in for Mardi gras."

"Really? Sounds like fun." I say sarcastically.

"Wanna come?" She bites back. I watch her flip into the parking lot. I sigh.

"I asked for that one. Sure. I'll tag along." I hang up and get out of my car.

"Yo Sara!" I hear Halli shout behind me.

"Hi Halli!" I wave to her. She waves back and walks over.

"So, Nick and I went out last night."

"So?" I raise an eyebrow expectantly at her, smiling. She laughs.

"We didn't do anything. He is like a brother!" She shakes her head at me. "Let's go get caffeine."

"Suuure he is." I tease.

"He is…" She turns a bright red which is a dead giveaway.

"Then why are you bright red when you are _just friends_?" I use air quotes. Halli is still bright red when she orders her coffee.

She turns to me, "We are!"

I order my coffee. "I see a bunch of BS if you ask me."

"You know nothing." She glowers.

"If it makes you happy." I pay for both coffees.

"I have to get Otto's truck. I'll see you later. Find out when that chopper lands!" She takes her coffee and runs out the door to avoid more. _Great, she is taking my boyfriend's vehicles_. I get into my car and head home. I feel slight agitation as I call Mike, our helicopter pilot.

"Yo?"

"Where are you?" My voice is slightly icy.

"Oh. It's Sara." He laughs. "Love you too, babe. Thanks for letting me know it was you." His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"I love it when you guess which one of your girls it is…" There's more ice and deeper annoyance.

"I'm about fifteen minutes out. Who is picking him up?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Just get him to point B."

"Oh yes I do. Just tell me Sara."

"Who do you think?" _I wish I owned a 'duh' stamp._

"If you're calling then Halli forgot again."

"There you go. It appears that you will be meeting both of us there. I'll see you when you land. Later" I hang up on him. I'm more irritated than I started. I pull into our driveway. I see Halli in the truck. I park, bail out of my vehicle, and jump into the truck as she starts it up and heads out.

"Eta?" She watches me buckle up.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Let's go."

Somewhere in New Orleans…

Ash is walking down the street with Talon.

"So who are these two new squires?" Talon sounds very business-like.

"They are inseparable. Halli you've probably heard about. Sara is the newest one in town. She's quite the smart ass and mischievous. If you don't piss her off, you'll keep your limbs."

"Halli is pretty insane. She blew up a building for bad service." Talon seems surprised.

"Sara is very calm about her anger until the end. I hope you don't experience it for yourself…" Talon shakes his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Halli is in the truck waiting for the helicopter to land. We arrived here faster than we are going to be getting out of here. Granted that traffic is about to begin to begin to New Orleans for the nightlife. She is blasting The End of Sacrilegious Scorn by Dimmu. I sit in the back knowing the new Dark-Hunter is going to be loads of fun. I step out and call Mike again.

"Look up."  
"Asshole." I shut my phone and watch as the helicopter lands. Halli changes the song to More Human than Human by Rob Zombie. Mike gets out, sets his helmet inside the cab and smiles at Halli.

"Hey lovely."

Halli glares at him. "Can we get the Dark-Hunter out of the helicopter please?"

Mike rolls his eyes. He leans in to Halli and whispers. "I would unload your gun." Zarek's eye twitches. He sees us now.

"Great…" His voice is full of dread as he gets out. Mike goes to his vehicle. Halli raises an eyebrow and heads back to the truck.

"Thanks Mike." I sound somewhat sincere. I hear Halli telling me to put Zarek's stuff in the bed of the truck but he does it himself when I turn around. I climb in the back seat on the driver's side. He motions to climb in with me.

"Front seat buster." He blinks and does so. Halli backs out quickly. Her music is still blaring. Zarek turns it off.

"No more. This is annoying." I put my headphones in and ignore the front seat. Halli hits the breaks. She makes a dead stop from ninety-five miles an hour. I slide in between the seats as Zarek's head hits the windshield. He starts to bleed. I hear sirens and roll down my window when I get back on the seat. Halli and Zarek begin the music war. Halli growls at him.

"Will you stop that?" She turns the music back on.

"No." He seems irritated. He turns it off again. I lean out my window to greet the cop.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

He sighs. "I have to. It's my job."

I smile sympathetically. "It's your death." I roll up my window just in time to see Halli pull her knife out and stab the center console. She misses Zarek's hand by a few hairs. He doesn't even flinch. Then Bob taps on Halli's window. She hides the blade and rolls her window down.

"Yes officer?" She looks innocent as she smiles. First thing he notices is that Zarek has blood on his forehead.

"You okay sir?" I giggle as Zarek glares at him.

"He's fine. I had to slam on the brakes and he wasn't wearing his seatbelt." Halli turns to glare at Zarek.

Lucky for us Bob is a relaxed cop. "Be happy that the young lady is with you. Wear your seatbelt. This is a warning."

"Thank you officer." Halli smiles at him. "Anything else?"

"Watch the speed." He points out to the traffic. "You had wrong timing on this one." He looks to me and nods. "You have a good night." He walks away. Halli watches her speed for a little bit before going back to her normal insane driving.

"I cannot believe I got pulled over." Halli's shock is hilarious to me.

"Maybe you should watch your surroundings." Zarek carries thick sarcasm.

"Yeah? And hell will freeze over." Halli spats back.

"It will when you arrive." Zarek offers a sarcastic smile. He buckles up in time. Halli flips a bitch. She causes me to slide down the back seat and Zarek to hit the door hard.

"Hell has a restraining order against me." I roll my eyes and pull out an earphone.

"Will you stop beating him up and take us to the damned meeting?" _I want to get this done and over with already._

"We're here anyways. It's sad that a big bad Dark-Hunter like you is getting beaten up by little me."

"Little you won't be driving next time." Zarek gets out, grabs his bag from the bed and heads inside. Halli stands on the edge of the cab outside of the door. Her gun is aimed and loaded at him. I put my palm in the middle of the gun to break her sight picture. I push the gun down.

"He's not worth the bullet." Halli huffs and heads inside. I sigh and follow her inside.

Ash whispers something into talon's ear, and he smiles. Talon raises an eyebrow but watches me. I notice a strange man with a ribbon in his hair. _I want that ribbon_. His face rings a long distant bell, but I don't care to follow it. Nick walks in. He sneaks up behind Halli and picks her up. While the in-denial couple distracts everyone, I take the ribbon out of the man's hair and hide it.

Ash shakes his head. "Put her down." He starts the meeting. I sneak off to the far corner and try to light the ribbon on fire. My lighter decides to not work for me.

"Sara?" I turn to Halli's voice. I put away the lighter and ribbon. I wander back to the meeting.

"Okay. Valerius, your new squire is," Ash tries not to laugh, "Sara. That short person over there." He points to me. "Zarek yours is Halli." He grins evilly. My eye twitches. Valerius looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I give him a once over, roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"You're not serious are you?" His deep voice sounds irritated.

"Very. And don't even get started on me. I'm not in the mood." Ash snaps at Valerius. I'm surprised. Usually it's me he does that to.

"She might not live long." Zarek is somehow angrier.

Halli glares at him. "Who are you talking about?"

Zarek looks her in the eye. "You."

"Do you have a problem with me Mr. Stick-up-my-ass?" I become the 'resident smartass' that I'm known for.

"Excuse me?" Valerius looks appalled, as if he couldn't believe someone just said that to him. Halli pulls her knife again and goes to attack Zarek. Nick holds her back and mutters things to her. Ash rubs his temples.

"Did you just fart or something?" I hold my nose and wave the air.

"I just want to gouge his eyes out!" Halli whines. Valerius growls at me. I laugh.

"Ooh I'm so scared. Watch me tremble in my space boots. My sister can do better than that." I love to taunt. _"Reminds me of the wolves when we would get really playful."_ I look to Halli. She's still pleading with Nick about being let go. Then Valerius runs his hand through his hair.

"Who took it?" I get this huge grin on my face. Ash finally steps in.

"Children stop. Sara hand it back. Zarek quit provoking Halli." He turns to Halli and Nick. "And I thought you two weren't dating."

"We're not!" Halli shouts. Nick puts his hands up in surrender. I giggle as I walk over to Valerius and hand his ribbon back.

"Oh, by the way, you don't seem like such a prick when you have your hair down. It actually looks quite nice." He growls at me again as he ties his hair back up. Something rings in a long forgotten memory.

"Don't touch me again." He snarls at me. I roll my eyes.

"Like I want to shatter the glass you're made out of." I sit down.

After about fifteen more minutes, Ash closes the meeting. I look around for Valerius.

"Where did he go?" Ash hands me a piece of paper.

"He left a few minutes ago. Here is his address and his security codes." I snatch it from him.

I go home and grab some of my things before heading over to the prick's house. I don't care if he likes it or not. I'm moving in tonight.

When I enter the home it's very quiet. I'm still pissed off at Ash.

"Oh your highness!" My voice bounds through the house and I hear a thud. I watch him walk out. He looks upset at me.

"How did you get in?" He glares at me. I roll my eyes.

"I'm your new squire."

"Oh, I forgot." He turns to head back to his study.

"Where will I be sleeping tonight?"

"Until everything is situated where you slept last night."

"I'll find my own room." I step off and then stop again. I start to ease up on my eternal rage. I look to him. "So you know, I'm not a complete bitch. What areas are off limits?" I'm softer out of the eyes of Ash. _I have yet to forgive him…_

"The two rooms on the east side of the house." He hesitates. He is unsure about the removal of my anger. He is untrusting.

"Alright." I head to the west side of the house. I set down what I brought with me and relax some more before heading down. "What do you have to read around here?"

"Second door to your left." I hear him tapping keys on a keyboard.

"Thanks." I go as directed and I feel as if I'm in heaven.

"You won't believe the size of the library he has." I'm talking to Halli while Valerius went out hunting. I'm standing at the center of the library.

"Really? How big is it?"

"Massive! Like three stores high with more languages than I want to count right now."

"Holy crap that's awesome! I have got to see that thing!"

"I'll let you in sometime. I surprised him with my arrival."

"So, what are you doing now?" Halli lost interest.

"Just star-" I hear a thud. "You alright?"

"I fell off the couch. I was getting dizzy anyways." I shake my head.

"Okay."

"I have to uh, go do something."

"Okay." I wait a few minutes. I realize how nasty I feel. I begin my hunt for a shower.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm searching for a bathroom."

"Wow." She laughs at me.

"Yeah, I want to be clean before he comes back. And I've found one. I'll call you later." I hang up on her and proceed with my shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I'm a happy woman now. I've had a warm shower and I'm clean again. I walk into the hallway and realize there's a problem. I've forgotten where my room is.

"Oh shit." There's no better time for the male of the household walk into the same hallway. I'm dripping wet and in a towel. We both turn a bright red. I look down.

"Uhh. Lost your way to your room?"

I bite my lip. "Yea."

He points to my door which is a foot away from him. "It's there."

I turn even redder and rush to my room. I brush him as I pass. "Thanks." I close my door and freak out a little bit. I get into my old sweat pants and PE shirt. I pick up my phone and call Halli.

"What?" She sighs, irritated.

"I was wondering if you could ask Nick where the closest hardware store is from here."

"Hang on." She attempts to mute the call but it didn't work. I hear her repeat my question and then a small conversation passes. Nick tells her the address. I pretend not to hear. She repeats Nick and then hangs up.

"Oh my god…" I slightly shout. I can't believe that. I calm down and head to the library.

"What the hell was that?" Valerius finally sounds confused. I thought the question was aimed at me as I passed the study.

"Nooothing." I walk past and climb up the ladder to get a book. I reach just a little too far and my judgment sucks. I slip and fall off the ladder. Valerius catches me just in time. Out of shock that I didn't hit the ground I pass out.

Oh shit…

That was a close one. I don't know what she was thinking by reaching that far. I must get her laid down. I don't want her to attack me when she wakes up.

I take Sara to her room and lay her down. I look back at her peacefully sleeping figure. She reminds me of someone in my past, my once upon a time fiancée.

Uhh…

I'm glad that Valerius isn't around. I open my eyes to my bedroom. I sit up and put my legs over the edge. _That was embarrassing_. I get up and head downstairs. I'm hunting for food. I pass Valerius as I enter the kitchen.

"You want anything?" I call behind me. Today has just been embarrassing.

"Going to bed." He calls out behind him. I pull out bread for toast. Once I consume my snack I begin cleaning the kitchen.

"Now this is just perfect. I get back from hell in New York expecting no one at dickheads house but dickhead and the servants. In addition, here I find a pretty woman cleaning the kitchen all neat like. What makes this funny is I thought she was in California."

I stop cleaning at the sound of Otto's voice. I lean seductively on the counter to match the look in his eyes. I am only able to hold it for a few seconds before I squeal and run to him. He picks me up, twirls me around, puts me back down and then kisses me softly and tenderly. He then puts his arm around me and leads me to the stairs where we sit down.

"What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get in? God I've missed you."

I smile up at him. "I missed you too. Ash let me in, and I'm assigned here. It was a sudden decision on Ash's part." I lean into his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He laughs. "Just be prepared. He's a pain in everyone's ass."

I smile. "He knows that there's a pain in return.

He hugs me tight. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

I hug him back. "I would love to."

"Good. I wasn't giving you a choice." He stands up and takes me into his arms. As he heads towards the door I scoff playfully. I really have no choice in leaving. He gets me in the passenger side and laughs all the way around to the driver's side. "So are Nick and Halli still in denial?"

"Of course." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Thought so." He drives off.

"So Otto is back." I am excited.

Halli looks disgusted. "Otto? Like Otto, Otto?"

I roll my eyes. "Unlike you and Nick, we don't deny it."

She glares. "I think I might hurt you." She blinks as Dagger, her dog, disappears upstairs. "Okay that was weird."

I blink as well. "What is your dog on?"

"Acid" She laughs.

I giggle. "That would actually surprise me."

"Why? Because he's usually on ex?"

I smile. "Probably." We hear Dagger bark happily. Halli stands up.

"Where did he run off to?"

"Umm. Upstairs."

"I got that. Dagger!" I hear paws and then there's suddenly a dog on me.

Halli is laughing at me. "Wow. He loves you. Come Dagger."

I'm laughing as I sit up. I see Halli's eye twitch as Dagger's tail switch around the corner into the kitchen. I take it that Zarek just walked through and into the kitchen. I'm confused.

"What?" My eyebrow rises.

Halli sits back down. "Holy crap Batman. One, he's incredibly built and sexy. Two, Dagger usually tries to kill men. Remember when he met Nick and Otto?"

I laugh at the memory. "That was the best."

"Which part, the part where Otto was hanging off the banister or where Nick jumped on the entertainment system?" She laughs.

"Both." I laugh with her. Dagger is standing in the doorway when he barks. It makes me jump a couple inches.

"What is up with your pooch?" I look sideways at the dog.

"I have no idea." Halli stands up. "Dagger, what's wrong boy?" The dog goes into a playful position, wags his butt, barks again, and then runs back into the kitchen.

"The dog has lost his mind." Halli shakes her head. I giggle. Zarek walks back through and up the stairs. Dagger is on his heels.

Halli blinks. "Yea, the dog has lost his mind."

"Agreed."

"So where is Otto?"

"His home."

Halli sneezes and then falls over. "CURSES!" I laugh hysterically.

Zarek walks down stairs with a worried look on his face. "What happened?"

"I fell over."

"I noticed. What happened?"

"I sneezed."

Zarek is completely lost now.

I laugh a little more. "It's what we call Violent Sneeze Syndrome or VSS."

Halli sneezes again, falling over again. Zarek walks back upstairs. I smile.

"I'm telling ya." Halli stares after him.

"I don't see what you're seeing."

"That's because you don't know how to like men. You like guys, not men."

I roll my eyes. "You consider Nick a man? He's more like a brother and this guy, is well, a guy."

"No Nick is a guy. Plus I think I've gained a little respect for anyone who can tame Dagger." She shrugs. "I need food." She wanders into the kitchen.

I shake my head. "I have to go tend to His Royal Highness. I'll talk to you later Sis."

"You have fun with that. I'll stay here with the _insane_ Dark-Hunter."

"I'll try." I walk out and drive home.

Coming into the driveway of our home, Valerius is loading gear. He forgot to button up his shirt and tie up his hair. I ogle that fine piece of man while he was ignoring my existence. I inhale deeply and enter the home. "Oh royal highness?" my voice once again bounds through the house.

"Yes snow white?" His voice calls back. _Wtf? Snow White?_

"What six course meal do you want tonight?"

He grins as he puts his hair up. "I'm leaving so none. If you are wondering about the Snow White, it's because your voice pitch and her voice pitch match. And you lack the ability to act like your Blue Blood status." He walks past me and upstairs.

I stare after him. I'm shocked that he said that. "I will act as little like my Blue Blood status as I so desire. I don't need a stick up my ass or to please anyone to get my way."

He walks past me again. "Whatever you say Snow White. Whatever you say."

I giggle a little bit, my train of thought changing. _Damn it Otto, where did you run off to?_ My phone goes off. It's a conference call with Ash and Halli.

"Yes?"

"Hmm?"

"Okay first off, our dear old friend Stryker has somehow found out about a huge Gothic/Victorian Era style ball that is held here in New Orleans tomorrow night. He plans on a huge daimon raid there."

"Wha?" This somehow surprises me.

"And you're not calling in Dark-Hunters why?" Halli wants answers.

Ash laughs. "Who else would I call when I need two girls to go blend in with the rest of the crowd who aren't Dark-Hunters? My girls from Washington."

I laugh sarcastically now. "And what exactly does this entail?" I start thinking of Otto in an attempt to distract myself from the memories of Forks.

"The dress, the shoes, hair, nails, everything. And your Dark-Hunter is your date."

"What?" Halli sure as hell wasn't expecting that. However, neither was I.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Otto and Nick both know what's going on. They are the ones that volunteered you both."

_Bastard._ "Damn them!"

"I'll kill them." Halli is pissed.

"Zarek and Valerius both know what's going on. And their reactions I will not repeat. But anywho, I would suggest you get your dresses." Ash hangs up. I hang up and begin my search for Otto.

I walk into sanctuary and Halli's voice echoes through my skull.

"Nick, get your Cajun ass out here so I can kick it!" I pull a ninja and stand behind Otto. I laugh evilly.

"Hello Otto."

"Oh. Shit." I'm nicer than Halli, who pulled Nick out by his ear. I take his hand, lace our fingers together and appear to be calmly walking away.

"I'm in trouble."

As soon as we are on the other side of the door I turn to Otto. "Why?"

"Simple. You blend." I pout. His eye twitches. "It's not going to work."

"What's the real reason and why aren't you going?"

"I'm being shipped out in the morning. I was going to tell you tonight."

I look down. There's a wave of sadness taking over me.

He pulls me close and hugs me tight. "I'm sorry Baby."

I wrap my arms around him. "What time?"

"Eight in the morning."

I lean on my toes and kiss him. Inside I'm hurting.

He kisses me back. "I'll take you back to my place. How's that sound?"

I smile a little. "Good." He smiles and leads me to his car.

I'm somewhat hurt still as we get in the car. _I just got to see him again, and now he has to leave again. This is just not fair._

Otto seems upset himself. "Aww does someone need to get pampered?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Spending time with you is more than enough." I lean over and kiss his cheek. _Edward wouldn't have even asked that…_ I am slightly shocked. I haven't thought of him in a couple of years. Thanks to Ash we were separated before I was going to be killed by the wolves. I was going to be perfectly fine. Edward was there to protect me. Edward was my first for everything. We were also engaged to be married. He was perfectly okay with what I had to do. A normal person would have pain remembering what I had with Edward. Thanks to Ash again I don't feel the sting of the loss. But I do remember the love I had for him.

Otto smiles. "Okay then. We need to get you into a dress anyways." He has mistaken my smile of remembrance for one I direct at him. I get brought back into reality and scrunch my nose. Otto laughs and drives off to the dress store.

As we walk up to the store I see that inside Halli is giving Nick a hard time. I sigh and give in to Otto's will.

Otto looks at Nick. "Having fun?"

"Loads Otto. Loads." He glowers and uses heavy sarcasm.

"How many dresses has she been through?"

"Several." He points to the rack behind him that is filled with various dresses. My eyes go wide. Halli pokes her head out before turning bright red and hiding again. I walk over to her, grab her wrist and drag her out.

"NUUU!" she comes out in a black sequined, floor length dress with a train. The designs are gothic and it ties behind her neck.

Otto goes to a rack of dresses on the back wall and chooses one. He hands it to me and I put it on in a dressing room. It is a floor length full black skirt with a fitted sweetheart strapless all white top. There are two black flowers designed on the white top.

I walk out and Otto tilts his head. "Oh yea. Someone please tell me that isn't gorgeous on you." I blush a deep red. I curtsy and change back into my black jeans and tight band tee shirt. I'm not pulling a Halli by looking at the price tag. She freaked out on Nick once she saw the price. I present it to Otto on its hanger by two fingers. He walks over to me and we leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

We finish getting ready. I just put the temporary red dye in Halli's hair for her streaks. I'm still feeling a little down from Otto leaving and the sudden recollection of Edward's memory. My hair is in a loose bun with curls around my face and hanging from the bun itself. I smooth out my skirt again.

"I'm ready. Let's go." We exit the room but Halli hesitates before the stairs. "They are waiting for us. You first."

I nod to her and descend the stairs.

"Oh, wow." I hear Valerius breathe. I blush but it doesn't really show. He meets me on the last step with his arm out waiting. "You look good Snow White."

I take his arm. "Thank you. You look dashing Prince Charming." I show that I mean it.

For the first time, he offers a smile. "Thank you." I smile back. There is still that nagging feeling that I've known this man before, but I cannot place where.

I watch through the dance as Halli and Zarek get close. I also start to fall for Valerius. There's just something about his leading that I fall right into. I start to also forget about my sorrows. The daimons don't disappoint us and they start to arrive. We watch carefully as a group of daimons start to gather the first victims.

Zarek pulls a daimon aside and kills it. Halli shoots the sprinkler system. This sends every human out of the room. It's us four and the daimons left standing. I draw my blades from thin air. We kick the shit out of them. Only we four leave the building soaking wet. I was able to take my emotions out on the daimons.

"That was fun." Zarek sounds amused.

"Yea. It was." Halli runs her fingers through her now wet hair.

"Surprising as this may be, I agree with you both. Now I must say goodnight." Valerius sounds tired.

I giggle. "I'm with him on that. Laters!"

I smile softly as I gently pull the ribbon from his wet hair. "That was fun."

I receive a duh stare. "It was. Do you have some sort of thing with my hair?" He sounds curious.

"I like it down. You look so much better. Besides, keeping it up while it's wet isn't going to do any good." My tone is soft. He rolls his eyes.

"Its fine." He slicks back his hair and continues to walk towards the car. I giggle lightly and put the ribbon in my jacket pocket. He unlocks the car and holds open the door for me. I smile at him and get in.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm." He closes the door and walks to the other side. He gets in and starts to drive off.

"Mind if I turned on the radio?" With Otto it would have been automatic but I don't want to ruin such a good night so far.

"Go ahead, but not too loud. I have a small headache." He has a slightly strained tone but it's not harsh as I had expected it to be.

"Oh okay." I turn it on and the DJ announces it's the hour for the local bands.

"How did a small girl like you learn how to fight like that?"

"I had a special trainer." _Ash…_

"So being a Blue Blood squire and a Blood Rite had nothing to do with it?"

"Maybe a little bit." I smile. He laughs.

He pulls into the drive, turns off the car and gets out of the car. He walks over to my side to let me out. He's the perfect man. I unbuckle and step out when he opens my door. He helps me out and then goes to the front door to unlock it. I lift up my skirt. I walk up the steps and through the front door.

"Thank you." I say as I pass him. I show him a small smile. He starts to lock up the property. I turn to him. "I'm going to change. Please excuse me." I curtsey. I have impeccable manners when I want to show them. I walk upstairs, smiling at his shock. I change into baggy PJ pants and a tank top. I carefully brush my wet hair out. I pull the ribbon out of my jacket pocket and tie up my hair with it. I've never tied my hair up like this, but it seems like it's a habit.

I walk downstairs and into the little den with a book written in Latin. Valerius doesn't notice me. He has a glass of wine in his hand. I sit in one of the comfy recliners, slowly sinking in as I read my book.

Valerius sets down his glass and does something quick at his desk before leaving the room again. I watch him over the top of my book. "Heh doesn't notice me." I mutter. I take the ribbon out of my hair. I tie the ribbon to his glass and then go back to reading.

He laughs. "Well I wouldn't have if you didn't talk." He didn't look at me. He's getting a book.

I giggle. "You know, you have a lot of interesting books."

"Most are originals." He gets off the ladder. When he goes to sit at his desk he blinks at his glass. "So that's where it went."

"I took it out, remember?" I get tired of reading Latin. I get up and put the book away. I pull one that's written in Atlantean.

He starts typing at his computer and then stops again. "You're really going to try and read that?"

I giggle. "Try? This is an easy read compared to some of your other books written in the same language."

"This is true." He tosses the book he got down at me. "Read that one."

I catch it and blink. "Why?"

"It's the same language as the book you pulled, but four times as hard. That's an easy read for me." He laughs. He takes the ribbon off his glass and takes a drink.

I open the book and start to read. "I can see why you say easy." I stumble on a sentence. Rereading it only makes me more confused.

He laughs and walks over to read the sentence aloud. "It says: Love is inevitable. No matter how much we hide from it, it will find us." He shrugs.

I raise an eyebrow. I am confused on purpose. "Do you agree with it?"

"Partially. Then again, being what I am, there is no such thing as love. At least for us." He walks back to his computer.

With a soft smile I set the book down. I walk over to him and rest my arms across his shoulders. I lean over and mutter softly into his ear, "Really?"

He is rigid when I first approach but he relaxes. He also returns to work. "Yes. Really."

I giggle as I wrap my arms around his neck in a light hug. He stops for a few seconds before once again resuming work. This time he smiles.

I release him and walk into the kitchen. I start thinking of things to cook. It was sudden but I find a pad of paper and a pen. I start writing things down that I'm not finding. Valerius comes up behind me and leans over my shoulder.

"Hmmm. What do you plan on making?" I can tell he's really close.

I'm startled and turn around very carefully. "It's just some food that I was taught to make. You'll see." I turn a light shade of red when I realize how close we really are.

"Interesting. Can I see?" He is literally talking right into my ear. I blink and hand him the list. There are several items to find.

"Okay then." He hands it back to me and goes to the fridge for an apple. I exhale softly and then return to my hunt. I climb on the counters, look in the fridge/freezer, and add a few more things to my list when I hear him chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" I don't stop to look at him.

"You."

I wander back to the cupboards and search again. "How am I funny?"

"You are acting like a worker at Wal-Mart stocking shelves." He throws his apple core away.

"I'm making sure I actually have the stuff here. Plus I don't mind sharing some of my home with you." I hear him laugh again before going to the cupboard next to me. One of my eyebrows rise and I stand next to him. I'm curious on what he is looking for.

"Whatcha lookin' for?"

"The Chinese noodles." He looks confused.

I'm even more confused. "May I?"

"Uhh. Sure." He moves aside while I climb back up on the counter and search. I don't find them.

"Nothing."

"Hmm. Maybe they are in the other cupboard, the one next to it." I move aside so he doesn't hit me with the door. "Thanks." With some rummaging around he finds them.

I smile. "Thanks. Where's your rice?"

"Above your head."

"Measuring cups, mixing bowls and saran wrap?" _I must get everything, right?_ He points to a cupboard across the kitchen. "Thanks." I check those supplies.

"Come taste this."

I turn to him. "What is it?" I see he has a chocolate in his hands.

"It's arsenic in chocolate form." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, now I really want some." I smile and stand in front of him. He holds the chocolate up for me. I open my mouth. He sets the truffle in my mouth.

"Just let part of that melt before you eat it." I do as instructed.

"Now you wanna know how to really enjoy those?"

I raise my eyebrow and decide to not comment. "Sure."

He gets another one. "Okay. Open." I follow orders. He puts in on my tongue. "Ready?" I nod in the slightest. Inside, I'm nervous and curious. "Now close your eyes." My trust to him is showing when I listen to him. Before it really clicks, Valerius is kissing me passionately, slipping a mint into my mouth with his tongue. I am, of course, surprised by this but I kiss him back by wrapping my arms around his neck. He kisses me deeper until the chocolate is gone. He pulls back for a second.

"How was that?"

I smile a certain half seductive smile. "Interesting."

"Well, I thoroughly enjoyed it." He grins seductively. I smile back full on seductively. We go up to his room and that's all she wrote.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When I awake I have to make sure I am in someone's arms at first. My first thought is Otto but then the night before rushes into my head. _Shit…_ I slide out from under Valerius' arms and slide into his robe. _It works…_ I walk across the house and into my room. I get dressed and slip my cell phone in my pocket. Once I have returned Valerius' robe to its original spot and leave the room, I call Otto.

"Hello?" I am pleased to hear his voice.

"Are you busy?"

"I was just about to get on a plane to come home. Why?"

"I was just calling so see how you settled in your new town."

"New town?" He laughs. "Babe I was out for a conference."

I giggle. "You didn't tell me that. Meanie."

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in an hour."

"Do you want me to pick you up? I have to run a few errands anyways."

"Sure. Why not? Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm happy my imagination was wrong and you are coming home."

"Okay. I have to get on the plane or Mike is going to kill me."

"I will have a talk with him later."

"Okay. I love you. Bye." He hangs up.

I giggle as I find my socks and shoes. I change into a tighter tee before heading out the door.

I'm late picking up Otto because I was distracted at the store. _"I'm so sorry."_ All of the squires are supposed to know about my abilities. I park in front of him. He smiles as he puts his stuff in the back and gets in.

"Get all of your stuff done?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry I'm late." I wait for him to buckle up. He does so and then leans over to kiss me. I meet him in the middle. His smile warms a part of my heart.

"How are you?"

I drive off. "I'm much better now. You?"

"Extremely exhausted." And he sounds the part.

I smile softly. "What do you want to do first?"

"Go home." He laughs.

I giggle and head off to his place. I have almost completely forgotten about what happened between Valerius and me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A few hours after I drop off Otto, it hits me. I realize who Valerius was. He is the Roman General from my past life. I was his lover. I was close to marrying him before my untimely death came between the two of us. The memories surge through my mind. I feel severely guilty for cheating on Otto. I step away from the wall and I collide with Valerius. He catches me before I fall over. I turn a bright red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He raises his eyebrow at me. I look into his eyes and smile. He returns with a half-smile then walks past me and into the kitchen. I shake the feelings quickly and follow him.

"What would you like this morning?" I stand across from him. He shrugs. I smile. I decide to make pancakes.

When I've made a few, I put them in front of Valerius on a plate. I turn around to pour more batter on the griddle when I hear footsteps. Otto is making much more noise than is needed. I hear Valerius slowly growl as Otto steps into the room.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Otto comes over and wraps his arms around me. I smile a little but I feel as if there's a lead weight in the bottom of my stomach.

"Good morning Otto. I'll put some on a plate when they are ready." He is kissing my neck. I giggle. "Please sit down. You're distracting." He goes to sit as far away from Valerius as possible. Valerius stands and puts his plate in the sink. I look into his eyes as he passes. I feel the anger and pain without having to see it in his eyes. I sigh and return to work.

"What the hell Sara?" Otto was watching closer than he should have. Valerius keeps walking as I turn to him. I'm confused and slightly irritated. He's supposed to know I'm an empath.

"Yes Otto?" My voice reflects the irritation that I'm feeling, but not my confusion. He's apparently offended.

He stands up. "Nothing. I'm going out." And with that he's gone. I finish cooking the batter, leave out fresh hot ones for myself and put the rest away. I eat quickly and head to the library after cleaning up. Valerius is here. I come up behind him, repeating the hug from a few nights before. I sit in the self-claimed chair, take the book from the little table beside it and begin to read. I hear Valerius get up and I look up to see him walking towards me. Out of curiosity I put my book down a little bit and watch. He walks past me to find a book. I shrug and go back to my reading. Eventually Valerius leaves. I relax more in my chair and continue to read. When I'm sure he's left to hunt, I get up and get ready for the day. The feelings I've been getting haven't faded. I look at myself in the mirror. I see nothing different about myself but there must have been something.

I'm finishing dinner when I hear the door open and close. I assume its Valerius.

"Dinner is almost ready." I call out.

"Smells good." I jump a little bit. Instead of Valerius' voice, which is what I expected, I recognize Otto's voice. It's slurred.

I feel tense and nervous. I'm not really comfortable around drunken males. I have abusive and drunk fathers in both of my pasts. Otto walks in the kitchen when Valerius comes home. A sigh of relief passes through me as I watch him walk into the kitchen as well. Otto gets an eyebrow raise. He's a happy drunk right now. I make eye contact with Valerius. My eyes plead for an escape. He does nothing but continue to watch me. I continue on with serving dinner. I feel as if he's a lost hope.

When everyone sits down for dinner, I pass around the wine. Valerius touches my hand in security. This motion shocks me, but I hide my feelings. He is making sure I have the glass. It is starting to shake. I make eye contact and offer a small soft smile. Otto glares at me. I'm hurt. I stand without touching my plate at all, take it back with me to the kitchen, put it in a container, mark it, and put it in the fridge. When I move to the rest of the food I hear chairs scoot back. I turn to the men. I look to Valerius first who is showing his irritation, but I feel his worry. He's attempting to hide it from me. Otto's mood has changed again. He walks over and tries to hold me. The overwhelming smell of alcohol is repulsive to me so I push him away. Otto tries again with more force. I push him away again. Upset, I go stand next to Valerius. His anger is now rolling like tidal waves off him. Otto looks to me, then Valerius and then back to me. I realize what he's putting together. I step out to him to stop him, but he has already come to a conclusion.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" I hear Otto bellow. I am stunned. Tears start to roll down my face. _I can't take this._ The alcohol, then some stupid accusation is too much for me. Otto pulls me towards him and holds me close. He reaches for something. I am terrified. I would normally have strength against him, but I have no will to fight. The alcohol is too much. Valerius tears me out of Otto's arms.

"You drunken asshole, get the fuck out of my house." He picks up Otto by the front of his shirt and carries him out of the rom. I scoot to a corner and attempt to regain control of myself. When Valerius comes back into the room, he turns to me. I spring up and into his arms. I surprise him with the action but he wraps his arms around me and attempts to comfort me. I have gained most control of myself, but I really need his company.

"In the morning," I mumble into his chest, "I'll leave him a note. I cannot do that twice." He gently tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him. He gently kisses me.

"I'm sorry." His voice is gruff, but he sounds sincere.

I'm confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"For not kicking him out sooner."

I wrap my arms around him and give his toned body a squeeze. Suddenly there's this feeling. _Where did this emotion come from?_ "It's not your fault. I should have been more careful with my actions." He chuckles. I look to him and raise an eyebrow before releasing him and going to the library. I search for the book that he tossed at me a few days ago. I'm searching pages when Valerius comes up behind me.

"What are you doing?" His voice sends chills down my spine. I smile a little as I find what I'm looking for.

"I'm remembering what you said." I feel the mood of the room change. It seems there's a second spirit, my past life, and it takes control. She reads the quote aloud, closes the book and puts it away. I feel like a spectator in my own body. She stands at the foot of the ladder, hands on hips and is looking at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Now why would you think you couldn't ever love again?" I don't ever want to deal with this strong of a ghost. I start to pray that this is the only time she has this strong of a presence.

"None of your business." He suddenly gets cold towards me. As he starts to turn, my body runs to him. She looks up at him as he turns back to me. My eyes are full of understanding and they meet his hurt filled ones. I put a comforting hand upon his shoulder and he turns away. The spirit fades away and I have full control again. I squeeze his shoulder.

"If you want to talk about it you can to me."

"So you'll go off and tell the world? Ha. I think not." With that he starts to walk away. I grab his hand. He looks at me.

"No. I wouldn't do that to you. I can keep secrets. You can tell me anything but I will never tell anyone." _I still hold Edward's secret…_ I look into his eyes to show I'm serious. "I know of your beliefs, but when you want to trust someone, I'll still be here." I come close to him. Valerius is hesitant about my words. I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Everyone deserves love, even the damnedest of souls." I walk away with that, feeling at peace.

I spend the next few days watching Valerius. He's physically closer than before the Otto incident. He's still careful but I respond to his touch and presence appropriately. I'm sure he'll become comfortable and trusting in due time. Patience is a beautiful thing.

Now about Otto. I had left after talking with Valerius with a note to Otto telling him that I choose to no longer see him and that I deeply regret making the choice. I asked him to not be around me for a while and that he will get the full details later if he so desires them. I did tell him that I didn't tolerate his drunken rage. I just hope he's not too hurt.

I call Halli to see how she's doing and she is slightly still freaking out. Apparently she slept with her Dark-Hunter too. She came clean with Nick and things have smoothed out for her. I tell her what happened and I know she's shaking her head.

"His drunken rage will be a haunting memory." I shudder. Halli sighs.

"I need to feed Dagger. We'll go out for coffee in a couple hours?"

"No. I'm going hunting tonight. How 'bout we go to Sanctuary tomorrow? Stir up some shit?" I sound mischievous. Halli laughs.

"We haven't done that in a couple days. Sounds like a plan." I can hear the grin in her voice.

"Then it's a deal. I'll meet you over there when Valerius leaves."

"Alright. See you then." And she's gone.

I get excited about going out with my best friend. I know it's going to be a blast. Valerius taps me on the shoulder. I turn around, surprised.

"You ready?" He gives me a once over. I zip up my boots.

"Yup." I slide my phone into my leather jacket pocket. I look once more in the mirror before we step out to hunt. I feel like I'm starting to slack in the athletic department so I offered to help tonight instead of staying home. I think this will be an enjoyable night.

We walk the streets once we arrive. He looks more like the sophisticated lawyer while I look like I'm dressed in liquid leather. The women sneer at me for looking like I do next to him. They have so much fear holding them back. With my hair out wild tonight and walking with the intent to kill will keep them in line. The bitch is ready to be daimon bait.

We find a group of the perfect blonds. Some of which are female. We separate and I know Valerius is watching my every move. When they are sure I am the victim Valerius saves me as my hero and takes one out. While they are distracted, I twirl my blades. I take two out as they turn around to attack me. My hero takes out one of the blond girls and I get the final one. I take his hand and we walk out of the alley as if nothing happened.

We spend the entire night like that. I enjoy the night and as far as I can tell, so has Valerius. He's been flirting with me all night. It's time to return home and we start walking back. He's playing with my fingertips and almost holding my hand.

His playful/flirty mood doesn't fade out on the ride home. I relax and return the motions to him. Doing so is exposing my true feelings to him. He seems to trust me more but I think if I put all my faith in him, he will be more open to me.

When we get home, he's kissing me gently. Now I'm starting to think he's on something but when I look into his eyes the emotions are true. _He's going to be yours someday. Protect him._ This damn spirit thing is starting to piss me off. I realize what she is talking about. I am now careful with his emotions. As much as I want him, I'm not sure if he's ready yet. When the dark look returns to his eyes I kiss him gently.

"I'll see you in the morning." I go to stand and walk away but he pulls me back down to him.

"Wrong." I hear gentleness in his voice but also his insecurity. I look into his eyes and gently trace his face. He looks back into mine and I see that he hides nothing from me now. I see his insecurity, hesitation, and the fear he's been hiding from me this entire time. I kiss him gently.

"Okay. I'll be here tonight with you." A gentle smile comes to my face as I gaze into his eyes, portraying kindness, compassion and security. He relaxes. I kiss his forehead gently. I give up on going to my room for anything.

We are breaking the biggest rule of all. A Dark-Hunter is not allowed to touch his squire in a romantic fashion. I'm not going to hurt Valerius more because of that stupid rule. Ash can suck my big toes for all I care. Valerius is slowly accepting me and I don't want to lose that. Like I said, suck my big toes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When I wake up I feel Valerius' arms around me. I feel a surge of emotions run through me. Before I can start to dwell on these feelings, somewhere in my room my phone goes off. Valerius stirs a little before waking up. I, naked body and all, fly across the room to get the phone. When I answer, I don't even check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Sara?" It's Halli. She's laughing hysterically.

I'm worried, but merely curious. "Halli, what happened?"

"A lot. Nick and I just came home from going out and Zarek attacked Nick."

I blink. That doesn't sound like Mr. Broody Dark and Handsome to me. "That doesn't sound right. What happened?

"Can you come over?"

"Give me about ten minutes. I'll be over soon. I promise." I hang up. Valerius looks upset. I walk back over to him and kiss him gently.

"Only ten more minutes with you?"

I giggle. "You can have me when I get back." I kiss his forehead. "Halli has me curious." I get off the bed again and take his robe before walking across the house to get dressed. I have an outfit for tonight. It plays two roles, to the public as a known tease and for my secret boyfriend who I just left his bedroom. I will never betray Valerius. I just love to tease. I dress in my normal getup and find everything but shoes and keys. I sigh as I find my shoes and Valerius hands me my keys.

"Good luck." He goes off in the general direction of my room. He's probably going to get his robe that I had left in there. I shake my head before bolting out the door.

When I knock on the door, Zarek opens it and for a few seconds it looks like he is expecting someone else. I shake my head. He lets me pass and soon I'm tackled by an excited Dagger. Halli calls him off and I sit up.

"Tell me everything."

After hearing how Nick got attacked by Zarek I surprisingly support him. "Serves Nick right. He was being a douche bag. Thank you Zarek." I call the last part over my shoulder and upstairs to where Zarek is getting ready to hunt.

"No one disrespects a woman like her. Especially in front of me." He walks downstairs and into the kitchen. I look at Halli.

"What's funny is that I thought you would be madder than hell. We still on for tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" I stand.

"I'll see you later then. I have to get ready and tend to my Dark-Hunter." I walk out the door and get home. Valerius is just finishing getting ready to leave when I walk in. I run my hands up his smooth chest before kissing him gently. He kisses me back, wraps his arms around me for a few seconds before returning to what he was doing. I knew that wasn't going to last long.

"I'll see you when you get back then…" I call after him. I start for the stairs when he wraps his arms around me again. His face is in my hair. I gently touch his face. "I will still be here when you return." I catch myself before I say the three words that he probably doesn't want to hear. I kiss him. "Go out there and save the world."

He chuckles. 'If only they were appreciative." With that he was gone. I go into my room and get ready for tonight. I find my red and black checkered mini skirt, a tight belly exposing tank top and my shiny black three inch stilettos. I look at myself in the mirror. _I hope he will see me in this tonight_. I grab my small black bag. I put a few necessary items in it. I then text Halli that I'm on my way as I head out the door.

When I walk through the door my song Something in Your Mouth by Nickelback plays. I see Otto Heading out the back door. I smirk. _He doesn't want to play or get answers yet…okay._ Several guys notice the exit of Otto and start to swarm around me. I hear a sigh that can only be Halli's

"I didn't expect anything less of you." I hear her taunt from the pool table. I laugh and make my way through the crowd of men to join her in a game.

"What am I?" I grab a cue stick from someone while he was gawking. Did I mention that my skirt barely covers about five inches of my thighs?

"Solids." Now if Halli were single she would be dressed similar but because I can't let on that I'm seeing my Dark-Hunter I expose my more flirtatious side. I bend over to make a move and my skirt slides up and exposes me. I make no note of it. I dressed to tease not to please. That's for Valerius later on. Halli shoots again. I feel a little rustic tonight while playing so I motion for someone behind the bar to turn up the music. When they do so, my body flows like liquid as I play. I dance along with the music and walk. Then men who don't know me are panting at the sight of me. That's when someone slaps my ass as I get ready to make the winning move. I stand up. I'm ready to take someone out back. It turns out to be one of the Quad. I roll my eyes and continue to make the shot. I make it in and turn around.

"Can I help you?" I look deadly at this point. He shrugs.

"Nah. It was too tempting. I had to do it at least once." He chortles and walks away. I look to Mama who nods and I throw a small marble. I bean him in the back of the head. He falls flat on his face. Everyone laughs as they slowly back away.

"Where'd you get the marble?" Halli is racking up again.

"I found it while walking in." I aim to break. It's perfect sending one ball into the center right pocket. I miss my next shot. Halli steps in and makes one in.

"Nice shot." An all too familiar voice sends shivers down my spine. My temper also goes up a little bit. I turn to Ash. I missed the memo of his song playing.

"So you noticed." I make a shot after Halli's miss. I notice she's starting to win.

"It was really hard not to. He fell right in front of us." He chuckles a little bit. I see Tory behind him. She giggles. "Besides I need to talk to you." Uh oh, the big sack. He's sending me away because I broke a rule. _"How am I going to live with this?"_ Ash chuckles, "You're assuming things." We pass through the door to the back alley. I turn to him, confused beyond anything.

"Any time you want to talk to me alone is because I did something wrong again."

"You did violate a rule, but no, not tonight. I wanted to give you something." He hands me a little box. I open it and inside is a gem swirling with color. I know what this is.

"Are you serious Ash? How do you know of his feelings?" I knew mine were obvious. I told my big brother to suck my two big toes if he had any problems with my feelings for Valerius.

"Just wait." With that, he and Tory go back inside. I put the box in my purse. I will be guarding it with my life since this is Valerius' soul. I don't know what Tory did to win it over, but it works. When I get back inside I finish my game with Halli and say my goodbyes. I'm going home to feed my Dark-Hunter.

When I arrive home I go straight to the kitchen where I look for wanted items for tonight. I set the table when he walks in. I play a certain kind of music to put him in the mood. I dance a little bit when I feel his hands slide around my waist. He kisses me passionately. I smile when I can hear him growl from desire.

"Tonight is for us, General." I kiss him deeply entangling him to me. He chuckles.

"You seem to be on my menu tonight." I tease him a little with my body. I go to turn off the music when a door slams. I turn to Valerius who is in a ruined mood. Now I'm angry. I conjure a weapon of mine. The person who walks in the room is Otto. I bite my lip. I stand beside Valerius, who is ready to attack Otto. Otto doesn't look very happy. It looks almost as if he's going to cry. My heart softens for him. I hand Valerius my blade secretly before I walk closer to Otto. His eyes meet mine and I become transfixed with the pain in his eyes. I've stopped, my heart is completely melted. I'm too soft for my own good. He takes me into his arms, brandishing a blade of his own and holds it to my throat. I hold still. I watch Valerius carefully.

In another's eyes…

"I don't want to do this to you Sara." I mutter into her ear. Though I'm holding a blade to the throat of the woman I love, I can't take myself away from this position. I don't care for reasons. I just want her to return to me or I'll kill her.

Helplessness again…

I remember when I lost the woman I had loved two thousand years ago as I look into Sara's eyes that are full of fear. She's unlike my deceased fiancée because after a few moments she takes his wrist that holds the blade and snaps it. As she gets away I move in and tackle Otto.

In her eyes…

I watch in fear as Otto and Valerius go at it. Otto has a decimated wrist. I took both my hands and twisted them in different directions. Otto somehow gains the upper hand and stabs Valerius. I go to Valerius, knowing he's fading fast on me. I pull out the stone that is his soul. I want to retreat because it burns like none other but I press it to the double bow and arrow mark on his left hip. For one second he stops breathing. I watch and wait in horror for his chest to rise and fall again. When he does, I lay on his chest as someone comes and gets Otto. He's sitting in a corner waiting for me to take his life. I take Valerius' hand and feel the warmth return to him. I smile gently as tears roll down my face. He opens his eyes and smiles at me. I help him sit up, his wound gone. He holds me for a little while. Sooner or later we stand and go to the room. He's now human again. I feel very special because neither of us was taken away from each other because of the broken rule. I hope that Halli and Zarek are okay…

Somewhere in another home in New Orleans…

I've burst into tears as I stare into his eyes. I want to kill Ash. He's sending Zarek back to Alaska. We broke a rule and now we pay for it. My heart has shattered. He takes me into his arms once more.

"I'm sorry." That's all he can say. There's really nothing more.

"Take Dagger. He really likes you and would be heartbroken if he didn't go." I pet my dog. I'm starting to gain a numb shell to exist in. I should've known this was going to happen. He tilts my chin to look at him. His eyes show as much hurt as I'm feeling. He kisses me gently before walking to the door and calling Dagger to his side. I hand him a bag of Dagger's things. I give Dagger some love before him and Zarek go to Kyrian's car. Ash forbade me to take him myself. As soon as they drive away I pull out my cell phone and call Ash.

"I'm retiring." As soon as he picks up I begin. "I'm not going to do this anymore." Tears and pain have started to well up again.

"Okay. If I need anyone for an emergency you're first on my list." He hangs up. I fall into the comfy chair. Sara is lucky that she doesn't have to lose her Dark-Hunter. If it wasn't for the fact that Ash is trying to change her fate she would be getting shipped off. She's not allowed to love Edward, which is why I didn't get attached to Embry. I'm pissy and start to cry but this is the only time I'm going to.

His eyes…

They ensnare me. They are a vivid blue. The emotions that flow through them are amazing. He brings me close and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Sara." He looks me in my eyes. I haven't heard it so sincere since the last time I heard it from Edward…

"I love you too Valerius." I don't break contact and I smile a little. He kisses me passionately. My mind begins to wander as I remember Edward again. Sometimes, this doesn't feel right and I still can't remember exactly why. I melt in his arms. It's been so long since I've seen someone so happy to hear those words in return.

Valerius has been entertaining. He's not used to the full human thing. I just find him funny. We still go out and hunt. After an hour of it we hang out at Sanctuary, listen to the Howlers and hang out with my friends and the Weres. Valerius is starting to strangely fit in. I've been hearing this whisper in my thoughts of someone calling my name, but I can't place the voice just yet. I'm not saying anything to Valerius. No one knows about what happened in Forks besides Halli, Ash and me. I don't plan on telling anyone unless I really have to.

Tonight is one of those nights where I just want to shoot someone. My aim would be true and there are a few heads I want to blast off. Halli lost Zarek. She's been pretty to herself lately. I bring her here and Valerius follows because of a certain incident that almost got him kicked out for good. Two drunken assholes come up and start flirting with her. _Man I really want to punch them._

"Halli, neither one of us can hit them." I get cut off by one of the Peltier boys.

"Is there a problem here?" He steps in and wraps an arm around Halli's shoulders. She glares at him but doesn't argue. I roll my eyes and wrap an arm around Valerius' waist. The guys instantly leave. Quinn looks to Halli.

"If you ever need someone, just holler." He gives her a light squeeze around the shoulders and walks away. I let go of Valerius. We finish off the game of pool and then say our goodbyes.

"Halli if you need _anything_ give me a call. I love you sis." I give her a squeeze before waving goodbye. Valerius leads me to the car. He looks almost angry.

"What's wrong Baby?" I look into his eyes. He shrugs. I let it go and get into the car. Something is on his mind that much I can tell. When we get home, something is still off. This time I corner him and pin him against the wall. I don't like being left out when he's being like this.

"Honey, I love you dearly. You can't hide much from me. What's wrong?" I look him in the eyes. Valerius looks down at me.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." He kisses my forehead gently. I give him the tell me or we don't sleep together tonight unless you do look. He's stronger than me so he can easily push me away but he doesn't. He looks into my eyes.

"I just don't want to lose you. To another man, to anyone." I see his fears plainer than I can feel it. I curl into his chest.

"You will never lose me. I don't want to be with anyone else." He wraps his arms around me. I look to him, resting my hands gently on the sides of his face. "I love only you. I want nothing of anyone else." That's when Ash flashes in. I say my colorful words and storm out before I try to take off his head. I stand around for a few minutes before I'm calm enough and get called back by Valerius. Ash is still standing there.

"Yes, yes and maybe." He flashes out. I blink, very confused. I look to Valerius who goes down on one knee. I watch him, stunned. He opens the little velvet case.

"I never thought I could love again. You loved me when I didn't want to return it. When I refused to let you. You broke through my stone shell and made me love you." He takes a breath and looks into my eyes. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?" I am breathless and it takes a few seconds but…

"Yes. I will." A smile comes across his face as he stands. He takes me into his arms and spins me around a few times. I am a very happy woman. I can't thank Ash enough. Just a month ago I was handed this man's soul. Now I'm going to be married to him. I kiss Valerius deeply and passionately and he is a few nanoseconds ahead of me. It is amazing. He slides on the ring before pulling me close to him. We entangle ourselves together and stay that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The spree begins. I realize what Ash was talking about. Yes he will walk me down the aisle to give me away to Valerius. Yes Tory and Simi would agree to be my bridesmaids. Maybe he'll swing dance with me. Oh man this is going to be perfect. I no longer have a specific Dark-Hunter again. I have taken Nick's place. I don't know the entire story but now I am the on call squire. Embarrassing moments like Talon's won't be spread. Trust me. There are questions I'll never ask. The less I know the easier I'll sleep.

My excitement for my wedding is really hard to contain. We are going to host it in our back yard. We designed a plan that we both like, called the companies and set a date. All I need to do is choose the flowers and the dresses. It's not exactly my forte. I'll have Tory and Halli to make the best of it. I'm meeting them soon at Starbucks. Then the plan is head to a flower shop then to the dress stores. I was so close last time… _"Sara?"_

I swear…

Sara is gone for the day with a couple girlfriends. I'm trying to figure out why she was so familiar when I saw her at the meeting a year and a half ago. I pull out the wedding bands that were supposed to be used a long time ago. When the woman I loved then was killed in front of me. Soon my own death followed but not by suicide. My brothers had killed both of us.

She was beautiful then. She was the daughter of the emperor. I had returned from winning battles to expand our reign. She had a shy smile. The way her cheeks turned a rosy red I couldn't help but smile a little. She watched me. Her father noticed the attention I was giving her and he offered her to me. I wouldn't deny such an honor. She was very beautiful. I saw a little bit of her personality and it shined like a star. She was always kind and gentle with her words. I fell in love with her quickly. Her smile was beautiful. When I held her in my arms it was like heaven. When she told me she loved me I thought it was something amazing.

Everything was going perfectly until I had urged to see her. I pushed past the many servants to make sure she was okay. That's when I saw her father in a drunken rage beating on her and yelling at her. I rescued her knowing what repercussions that my actions would bring. The next morning I snuck her back into her home to not let her father know what happened. For a few weeks she was with me constantly. She was obviously afraid but she trusted me. Before her murder she handed me her ribbon. The one she used in her hair. I was very touched by her action. I spent that entire day with her to show her my appreciation and that I understood that she needed me. If I only could've protected her when she needed me most.

My brothers tied me down. They dragged her in and tortured her, raped her and killed her right in front of me. She didn't give them what they wanted besides tears. She took it all on so bravely. I was enraged as I watched her last breath leave her. Her lips formed the words 'I love you'. I was able to get a good hit on my brother Marcus before they took my life too. I swore revenge and ended up with the Dark-Hunter life.

Sara is a breath of fresh air. Her attitude switches when she realizes she offends me or when she's just being playful. She was comforting when I told her a small sliver of my past. She understood when I didn't want to talk anymore. She is beautiful inside and out. Her grace is very unique. She is flawless in battle and to music but she can't walk on a flat surface otherwise. She is slightly forgetful so it's easy to do those little things for her. She never fully hides what she's feeling. It's always visible in her eyes.

The night of the ball, she took my breath away. She knows how to dance but she also gave way easily to my lead. When we underwent battle, she had skill and determination unlike I've ever seen in a woman. She was upset until she looked in my eyes and took out the ribbon in my hair. At that exact moment I thought I was back in Rome. The look in her eyes made me remember what I had then and what was right in front of me to have. I noticed the ribbon in her hair later on. When I watched her read for a few seconds she was exactly like the woman of my past. I was humbled to find that she wasn't exactly the same. She has a sense of humor. She tied my ribbon to my glass. She had a one of a kind look of curiosity in her eye when I helped her translate the sentence from the book. She didn't believe me when I answered her question. The kiss we shared was something absolutely amazing. It was unlike anything I had experienced before. There was definitely something there. I also had her to myself that night. It was wonderful.

When she had made breakfast, I knew something was wrong. The footsteps that followed made me realize what that was. I growled slightly, wanting to protect her. Instead of causing hell for her I quickly ate and left. I looked into her eyes as I passed. I saw that she was hurt for putting Otto in front of me after what happened between us. She regretted it. When I left, I heard Otto yell at her. I wanted to turn back and hit him for it. He left but the irritation in her voice and her jagged angry movements made me walk away. I waited for her in the library because of how much time she spends with books. I kept up my façade. It was hard not to look into her eyes as I walked past her. It was hard to walk by her without showing any affection, but I had done enough damage. She didn't leave the chair the entire time I was home. I was worried about her but I left to do my job anyways.

When I came home, I could hear fear in her voice as she greeted me. The panicked look in her eyes almost scared me. I had another memory flash before my eyes. I left and came back and she was really nervous then. Otto was drunk but had no idea what was going on. When I made contact with her to assure her that everything was going to be alright, her hands were shaking. I had to really control myself then. I didn't have an obvious reason to hurt him yet. When she suddenly stood up and took her food with her without taking a bite I stood up at the same time as Otto. He walked over to her to attempt to comfort her. She had pushed him away and was repulsed by him. After his second attempt I got pissed. She came and stood behind me slightly. She feared something. I know from experience that Otto is harmless when drunk but something was haunting her. He accused her of the truth but she still looked stunned that he would say such a thing. She broke into tears and he grabbed her. My anger took over the best of me. I took her away from him and I cast him out of my door. When I came back to her and she flew into my arms I smiled a little. She needed me. I comforted her to the best of my ability. I cursed the fact that I didn't act sooner.

She fled to the library and made me eat my words. When I followed her there was something different about her. I couldn't locate exactly what. She reread my translated quote perfectly. I was taken aback when she turned to me. I put up a front but I could tell that she didn't fall for it. I turned away and before I could take a step her hand was on my shoulder. I looked at her. I was hurt that she would be this close after what happened. Her eyes showed me what I was looking for but I didn't want to believe it. I tried to walk away but she didn't let me go. She told me what I wanted to hear about trust. I wanted to believe her.

In the end, when she left to take the note to Otto, I decided to give her a chance. I'm glad I did. I'm going to marry the woman who won the heart and soul of my existence. She's the one that returned my soul to me and in more ways than one. She's the one who has shown me love.

My thoughts have chased an hour of the day away. It's going to be one long day if I don't get on the phone and organize this. I'm avoiding choosing my groomsmen and best man. I know who Sara has and that's Halli, Tory, and Simi. Ash is walking her down the aisle and Zarek is stuck in Alaska with no return in sight. I think I'll just let her have three bridesmaids. I'm not going to hassle with this until she makes a fuss over it.

I get into organizing my wedding by getting the invitations made. I'm thanking my lucky stars that we have a big enough yard to pull off what she wants. She wants this to be moderate size but not to leave the back yard. She wants a huge dance floor and the gazebo to be included in everything. Thanks to Ash everything is going to be perfect in the future ahead of us.

This is almost fun…

Without Tory and Halli this stuff would really bore me. I'm not usually into this but this is MY wedding. It is starting to really set in my mind. This time I'm not tagging along for the ride. It's my time to shine but I'm still pretty grounded about this. I know what Valerius would find appropriate and what works with our plans. Oh how I would love to get lost in it all but I'm watching Halli and Tory and combining ideas. It's interesting.

I love roses. The first floral shop we enter has roses of every kind and variety available right in the front door. I looked to my friends with my eyes all lit up. They wave me on as I start making ideas and they talk to me. The florist hears our hubbub and she comes out and starts asking me questions.

The conclusion we have come to is that I will be having a full rose bouquet, Halli will have lilies, Tory and Simi have a variety of flowers. All these flowers and orchids will be a part of the center pieces. The scent of flowers will not be overpowering because we will be outside. Now, we head to one of the several dress shops in town.

After several arguments, dresses, and stores I finally find the one I want. The girls agree that it fits my style. The dress is a pure white corset top, long poufy skirt, wonderful pinkish embroidery and dark deep red roses. It's very beautiful that needs a few final adjustments to it. We leave the dress shop and head for Starbucks. In between dress shops somewhere we found time to eat. Now it's back to where we met this morning and get one last coffee before going our separate ways. I'm anxious because I really didn't want to leave Valerius home alone all day. I also want to see what he's accomplished today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When I arrive home, I am greeted by a very welcoming fiancée. I think he missed me. I greet him in return because I missed him much as well. I'm happy my girlfriends aren't with me anymore. They have places to go, people to see. I have Valerius to come home to and enjoy company with.

"Welcome home Sweetheart." He mutters into my ear. I smile.

"Thank you." I kiss him gently. He escorts me to the living room and we sit on the couch.

"How was your day?" He kisses my forehead gently.

"It was fun but I missed you dearly." The smile that comes across his face and the look in his eyes make me curl into him. He wraps his arms around me. "What about you?"

"The usual organizing thing. Nothing exciting."

We sit in silence for a while. It was actually quite peaceful. Nothing had to be said. It was relaxing to just sit there with gentle touches. _"Sara?"_ I hear someone whispering my voice in my head. Part of me recognizes the voice and it completely comforts me to where I sleep. Valerius was also lightly tracing my skin and that helped relax me a lot. I could tell somehow in my sleep that he picked me up and moved me to the room and let me rest on our bed.

When I come to consciousness again he is lying peacefully beside me. I smile softly and lay on his chest as I try to remember that smooth voice. It woke him because he breathes in deeply and wraps an arm around me with a smile coming to his face. I kiss him gently on the forehead.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I speak softly. My dwelling has faded. He chuckles.

"It's perfectly okay." He opens his eyes and looks at me with a warm expression and a smile. I rest on his chest again while he gently rubs my back. This level of affection took a good three months. I'm perfectly okay with going at his pace. My cell phone goes off and ruins the perfect moment. I look at the time and the caller ID. I answer ready to chew out who just got stuck in the sun.

"Where are you?" I stand up and search for sweats and a t-shirt. I go rescue the new and retarded Dark-Hunter. He looks strangely familiar but I'm not able to place the name. Once rescued and returned, I head back and enjoy a nap before I have to get ready for the newest assignment. It's another ball another dress, the whole shebang. Ash didn't dare put me with another Dark- Hunter. Tory wouldn't let him.

Valerius and I are ready and we stage. We know that there is another couple floating around here somewhere. I'm wearing a dark emerald green Victorian era style dress. _Reminds me of the dress I got with Alice and Rose. _Valerius and everyone else are dressed in the same era. These annual balls are a thrill. We were asked to be the second couple because we were already attending. I enjoy the dance and then we finally run into the other couple. It's Halli and Wulf. Now, those two are more like family.

"I'm surprised that Ash was able to convince her to come." I mutter to Valerius. He chuckles and kisses me gently.

"I think it was you and Wulf." He takes a glance at them. I raise my eyebrow.

"I guess but I didn't tell her that I was going to do this." I smile at Halli as we make eye contact. Her smile is definitely something I haven't seen in a while. It makes me feel good.

"Ash told her all the details I bet." He lets me go as he knows I'm going to stand and go to my best friend. I smile at her as I walk over.

"You look gorgeous!" I exclaim as I walk over to her. She smiles.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." We link arms and walk around talking for a little bit. We talk about her exciting return from retirement. Wren was turned Dark-Hunter after Maggie was killed. He found his way into Halli's back yard and now Ash is using her as Wren's squire until further notice. Halli isn't happy about it but she knows something and I don't. Before I am able to question her about it our cue come with the daimon and human victim. Halli pulls the gun stunt again. Like before, the humans run, leaving us with some very pissed off daimons. We draw our weapons and head into battle.

This battle is a little more difficult that recent ones. My favorite dress is starting to get at risk of being damaged. I use my little gift from my heritage to change my appearance. Once I'm a little more comfortable in something I can fight in I kill them just within range where I would have been able to handle in a dress. Only Halli can see that I'm not in a dress, another little gift from the long line of Dark-Hunter fathers.

Once I changed back my movements don't miss a beat. There is no change in my actions. I still get a stunned look from the boys. Wulf has seen me do this on several occasions and I always get that look from Valerius when I actually fight. I love it.

We exit and Halli is laughing alongside us. She makes my phone ring and has me stay back. I wave on Valerius. He hesitates but keeps on walking. Wulf carries on without Halli but he knows my past.

"When are you going to tell him?" Halli has the same scrutinizing stare that she did five and a half years ago. I shrug.

"When I think he can handle it." I really haven't exposed my abilities to Valerius yet. I bite my lip. "When do you think it would be best?" I stare into Halli's eyes as she shrugs and walks away. My phone vibrates again. _*Now would be best*_ she texts me. I sigh and go to my loving fiancée.

I wait until we are home before I decide to pull my strange abilities. I go to our room and change out of the dress and let my hair loose. I wander over to the couch and sit down. _"Ash, is this going to go over well?"_ I'm nervous as hell. _"Just be straightforward about it and you should be fine."_ Amazingly, those words are soothing. Valerius walks in the room and wraps his arms around me. I look up at him and smile.

"Honey, if I were to tell you that I have certain abilities, what would you say?" I am honest and it shows in my eyes. He smiles.

"That I would have suspected all along." He wanders around to sit beside me. He takes me into his arms.

"Well your suspicions are correct." He wanders around and sits beside me. He takes me into his arms.

"So what are these abilities?" he sounds curious.

"Being able to read emotions, talk telepathically and conjure items." I look into his eyes. He nods.

"It all makes sense now." He smiles and squeezes me. _That did go over well._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I twist the wedding band around my finger while reading in the library. I hear footsteps and I look up. It's my loving husband. _"What's on your mind sweetie?"_ He smiles.

"You can do everything but straight up read it." He chuckles. "I was thinking of what Halli and Tory were talking about the other day. About throwing a party."

I look at him like he's on drugs. _"If you want Sweetie. I'll get all dressed up nice for you."_ I'm still bummed that we got rained out of my original wedding plans. I continue reading. The memory still irritates me.

"I would hope so. The party is set for this weekend." _"Two days away?"_ "And it's all organized. I want you in the wedding gown again." He walks out. The weather and ground have finally dried up from the two weeks of on and off storms. _He's going to have the reception._

"_Sara?"_ I recognize the voice. No wonder I couldn't be surprised. I'm used to this voice in my head. Good thing Valerius left. My heart races. _"Edward?"_ I wait a few minutes, but I don't get a response. My heart sinks. I thought for sure that he had returned for me.

I call my friends and they giggle. Apparently I was completely out of the loop. They have been planning this since I was told it wasn't possible for the day I wanted. That was two and half weeks ago.

I did as I was told and got all dressed up and pretty like I did on my wedding day. The party is going to happen like our reception should have. I get my dance with Ash. The looks were priceless when I was dancing perfectly to swing in my four inch stiletto heels and that Ash was actually having fun. No one but Tory and I have seen this look until now. He's been changed in ways even he doesn't realize.

I look around at our guests enjoying our reception. It's a massive crowd. I watch as everyone greets me and congratulate us for our happiness. I make eye contact with golden eyes. My heart stops. I look to Ash and then for the golden eyes again but I can't find them. I look back to Ash. He raises an eyebrow. I look to Valerius with a smile. He gives me a confused look. I shrug off my weird feeling. Someone is here, and they weren't officially invited. Not that I don't mind their company but I wasn't sure they had found me.

I dance for a while but after so long, Valerius and I wander off to a bench. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I rest my head on his shoulder. We talk for a little bit and then the moment I sit up I feel an extremely cold hand on my shoulder. I turn slightly to look and they're gone. The sweetest scent is the only trace of who was here. I smile at Valerius who has no idea of the contact. I kiss him and wander over to the trees and out of sight.

I meet an old friend of mine. I wander to the tree next to him. His expression hasn't changed in the past several years that I haven't seen him. I lean against the tree and look up at him.

"Long time no see Jasper." My tone is gentle. I resist his influence. He has a slight glare in his eyes.

"Alice wants you to know that _he_ isn't supposed to be the one." His Texan drawl has a bitter bite to it when he talks about my new husband. I shake my head.

"How often is Edward nearby waiting for him to drop dead?" I hold him in my presence with a powerful stare. I feel a second presence behind me. I recognize it. I've missed it. My stomach falls and my breath catches.

"Often enough to know what you think and why you still hesitate." Edward's velvety soft voice is in my ear instead of my head. My heart flutters. I try to breathe again. He wraps his arms around me. He is enjoying the touch and my scent once again. He is my reason for hesitation.

"Edward, I'm married now…" There's deep pain in my voice. It's something that I didn't know I was feeling. He releases me because he knows my thoughts. He's watching Jasper have no control of my emotions in his favor. I bend down and take my heels off. I turn to Edward and cling to his chest. I didn't really believe he was actually here, and now it's starting to sink in. I was torn from him so many years ago and now he's here with me. I start to cry into his chest. He holds me gently. _"Sara? Are you alright? Valerius is worried about you."_ I can hear his honest concern for me. _"I'm fine. I just want to be left alone. I'll come back soon."_ I grip Edward's white button up shirt in anger. He rubs my back gently. Eventually I relax.

"Run away with me Sara. We can leave the country. Go to Europe. Start the life we've always wanted." He has this so soothing tone that's right in my ear. I bite my lip. This is a very tempting offer. I step away and pick up my heels.

"Edward, unfortunately you are two weeks too late. If you said something, even right before I said the two words I would have left with you without hesitation." Tears start to come down my face again. "But now I've made a commitment and until he drops dead I'm in this as I had said." I look into his eyes. Pain is tearing through my heart like nothing I have ever felt before. I know Edward doesn't give up easy. He sees a light of hope. He hugs me and watches me walk ten feet to a bench I built myself to enjoy the forest. When he is sure I am still out of sight from the party, he sits beside me. Jasper has disappeared. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Why did you do this to me?" I try and mask my true pain and shadow some of my thoughts from him. He kisses my forehead gently.

"I wanted to see you, to hold you, to have you as mine once again." His voice is strained with pain. I take his hand and gently rub it in comfort.

"I'll see you again Edward. You have returned and there will be no rest until I'm yours once again." I stand and before I walk away I kiss his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Love of a distant past is pretty damned strong but nothing can tear the true love of your current existence. The fates decided to play with my heart like I'm a non-feeling rag doll. I walk over to Ash and show him what happened. By the end, tears have started to fall again. He curls his hands into fists.

"I thought you would have been happy. But it looks like the Fates have changed their minds. You chose your path long ago. I'm sorry to think that I could have honestly changed that for you. I'll help you get fully on this path."

I sigh. "Thanks Ash. Can you let Val know I'm tired and that I went inside? I need time alone. Please help him close this party up." With a nod from Ash I walk away and into my home. Once upstairs and in my bedroom I can hear people leaving. I stand at the window and see the demolition crew cleaning up. I watch Valerius look to the window that I'm standing at. I know he can't see me. I'm far back enough to where the lights aren't reflecting off me and I didn't turn on any lights in the room. I look out into the forest and I see Edward's pale figure at the higher point in the trees looking at me. I step away and get ready for bed.

She is still so beautiful…

I'm happy I found Sara again. It's been six years since we've been torn apart. I feel bad about bringing pain into her eyes. She has made a choice, but now that I've found her I cannot let her be taken away from me again. Her pain tells me how she really feels. Our fates were sealed long ago. Her thoughts are still of me. I was able to catch the look in her eyes when she stares off in the distance. I've been talking to her to find her. I could hear her thoughts better the closer we got. Two days ago I got a response and that was all I needed. She will be mine once again…

I stir…

Valerius joins me later. I had fallen asleep waiting for him. He kisses me gently on the shoulder as he wraps his arms around me and comes close. I find a little comfort and fall back into the land of dreams.

When I wake up, I hear a truck backing up. I go to the other window and smile. _I should have known_. I throw up the sash and put my head out the window. Valerius comes over and wraps an arm around me. Alice turns around. When she sees my face she glares at me.

"You promised!" She watches me then. I shake my head.

"Give me a few woman! I just woke up!" I get inside and close the window. Valerius looks very confused. I am quickly getting dressed.

"Who are those people and what the hell is she talking about?" he sounds irritated. I kiss him gently.

"They're old friends from high school. I promised her that when she finished college I would help her and her family move in if she was nearby." I'm finally dressed and my hair is up. I kiss him again and I'm out the door and across the street. The Cullen Clan has finally found me.

When I walk up Emmett comes out and hugs me, Rose smiles at me, Alice squeals and Jasper gives me that slight glare but I know he's happy I'm here too. I'm very happy to be back with these people once again. I pick up a couple boxes.

"Give me a reason not to help." I smile. "All for show and tell." I mutter to them. They laugh and I get directed to where the boxes go. When I walk in the door, Edward is waiting for me. I smile at him and take the boxes where they belong. I hear an all too familiar squeal.

"The Simi wants shiny! Why can't the Simi taste the pretty people!" Simi's voice might've been heard in China for all we know. I start laughing hysterically.

"Ash, I think Simi needs your attention." I call out after getting a breath in. Then Simi attacks me.

"Akra-Sara! Will you take me to get shiny? Akri won't let me." She pouts. I smile at Ash.

"Looks like I've been discovered. What brings you here?" He shakes his head.

"Carlisle and I go back." He says no more and walks away. Simi continues to pout as she follows him. Soon the she squeals again and then there's a deafening silence. Edward finally steps in. I think Ash intimidates him and he holds a grudge against him. His face is filled with annoyance and it makes me smile. I walk over to him.

"I understand." Instantly he smiles at me. I melt and almost forget to breathe. My hands are behind my back. I slide my ring off while I entrance him with my smile. I put the ring in my pocket to pose perfectly. He laughs a little.

"I'm so glad to see that smile again. I've missed it so much." I close the gap between us and wrap my arms around him. He holds me tenderly. He has no words, but that's okay. I squeeze him knowing my husband is waiting for me to return out of the house.

"Play along with me, alright? Patience has always been your best quality." He kisses my hair and we walk back outside. I'm smiling and laughing.

She finally came out of the house…

I worry. People I don't know come into the neighborhood suddenly and take my wife away from me. This is very irritating. The guy she walks out with looks at her with a desire that sets fire to my blood. She doesn't seem completely entranced and this eases me a little. They are very attractive people but she remembers them clearly. The way she acts with them is completely different. They are like her family except for the bronze haired boy. Something was between them. I can tell that by the way he looks at her. He also can't resist her presence. She's like a drug that eases a pain and a drive. It's the drive that makes him like a predator.

Tickle fight…

It's one sided. I have her pinned. Her laugh is precious. I've missed it dearly. I know this angers her husband but she's in the moment and is completely mine. I watched her slide her wedding ring into her pocket earlier.

She tries to fight back but is laughing too hard to do it. Her warm skin with mine is as euphoric as her scent, her smile, her everything. I get lost in thought too much that I forgotten for half a second that she is human.

I cringe slightly…

Edward was a little too hard while tickling me. I try to hide it but I notice his actions as he stands up and walks away. I frown. The rest of the family continues to move in. I hesitate slightly before chasing him down in the house. I wrap my arms around him in comfort. He rests his hands over mine.

"It's okay Edward. I promise." I let go and face him. He looks to be in pain from hurting me. I kiss his forehead gently but he keeps us close. He rests his hands gently on the sides of my face our noses touching. I can feel his breath as he very carefully closes the gap between us.

I don't want to hurt her twice…

I kiss her with the utmost care. I also show her that my feelings haven't changed. She connects with me emotionally. Her mental blocks are very weak when she lets me this close to her. What I feared isn't a problem. Her reaction to my lips touching hers is as if she never left. Everything she had for me then still exists now.

It's been so long…

Since I had been under such a tender touch, a most passionate kiss. All his pain melts away. I feel relief as well. But perfect moments have to be interrupted. Alice bursts in.

"Edward, what the hell are you thinking?" She is very irritated. He breaks our kiss and rests his forehead on mine.

"It's her choice not mine. She doesn't have to." He sounds angry. I gently touch his face. Alice sighs.

"You are going to let her…" I look at Alice now. She looks very sad. I'm confused.

"As soon as she says the word I leave." Edward rubs my back in assurance. _I get it now…_

"It looks like it's going to be the death of either one of you. Thanks for the heads up Alice. I know my options and if you talk to Ash he already knows what's going to happen. The Fates have screwed me over is many ways. You know it wasn't my choice to leave. I have a choice now and what do you think I'm going to do? I have a haunting past that has bound me to the man I live with. I have my own future and fate to take up for my current life." I make no eye contact with either one of them while I speak my honest truth. "Nothing is going to take me away from him now. We are soul bound and I'm too deeply in love to let this pass. Say what you want but understand my options. You are right Alice. The man in front of me is the one I belong with."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Carlisle and Esme walk in at that moment.

"We were hoping you would say that." Carlisle's cool voice makes me smile. I separate myself from Edward and hug his parents. They are still very pleasant towards me.

We finish emptying the truck. I look around and there is a second one and one with the cars. I look to Edward as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"We are going to keep you busy and around us." He gently squeezes. "Now go home. I'll see you tomorrow." I yawn and nod. He walks me across the street. I hear the front door open. Edward slides the ring back on my hand. We hug and I go inside. Valerius looks confused and he doesn't know what to feel. I smile and kiss him gently.

"Thank you for letting me help them out. There's still plenty to do. I can't believe that I didn't remember how much stuff they have…" He wraps an arm around me.

"So they want you to continue to help them?" He looks into my eyes. I carefully hide my feelings for Edward.

"That was the deal I made with Alice. Is there a problem honey?" I watch him carefully.

"A little. What was between you and the bronze haired boy?" He scrutinizes me. I give the innocent look then it clicks. _"You've been watching. Fine. When I lived in his town he fell in love with me. His jealous ex got me pulled from there and I've been moving around ever since."_ I let go and walk away. He stands there angry.

"So why do you let him near you when you are married to me?" I could tell by the tone of his voice he's jumping to conclusions.

"Because he's pleasant to be around and it's been six years since I've seen him." I turn around and look at him dead in the eyes. "Some things never change like his love for me." My heart hardens towards him. I walk upstairs and into the room I used to be in. I watch the sunrise through my window. I'm really tired now. I go over to the room that I share with my husband. He appears to be asleep already. I quietly get ready for bed and fall asleep at his side.

When I wake up I get ready for more moving in. My hair is braided this time. I get something to eat, kiss Valerius goodbye and head across the street. The second truck is already in place. I smile as Edward walks out to greet me. My ring is already hidden. I look to my own home and wave to the window where I suspect Valerius to be at. _Deal with it bastard_. Edward chuckles as he hugs me. I hug him in return.

"Let's play show and tell for the sake of the observer." A certain smile comes across everyone's face. We are playing a game. We open the truck and start unloading. This is the furniture, bookshelves things like that. Emmett steps in and picks up the piano. Jasper and Edward swiftly move in and help out. We are swearing him out for almost blowing the cover. We girls grab an empty bookshelf and shelves and start moving inside. They are going to play off of my strength abilities. If I can pick it up by myself then they can too, just to play the game.

Something is up…

Not only is something different about these people, they change Sara in a way that I can't describe. They look normal and are about as strong as Sara. The females are at least. The males seem to be different. Occasionally they disappear into the house for a little while. Unpacking a box that goes to a bookshelf or putting something back together. That's what I'm hoping. She wasn't to reassuring when she came home last night. I'll keep watching and pray that she really in that honest…

A game…

Its assuring that Sara is letting herself believe that this entire moving thing is a game. Her tone of voice and the emotions that play in her eyes are interesting to watch. She made a commitment to someone, but here she is in my presence drinking it up once again. Then again I was the first one to have her promised to me. She is taking in the idea of forever. She has no idea of forever and I don't wish to put this curse upon her.

Edward's smile…

Is perfect. I am more drawn to him now than when I was back in Forks. We hide inside for a short while by putting his room back together. They normally would be done in a matter of minutes but they are doing what they said. He likes to keep some sort of contact with me. I enjoy his presence alone. I definitely enjoy this kind of attention again. Being _the one._ The center of _his_ attention. It's very easy to settle into the old avenue. The one that's easy to be in. I smile at him as he wraps his arms gently around me and holds me to him. I rest my hands on his shoulders and my head on his chest. We were standing like that for a little while because I have lost feeling in my legs when we move again. I almost fall but Edward catches me and moves me so I can sit down. He leaves me to go move more things in. I watch them with a load of interest. When feeling comes back, I'm back in it.

Emmett is starting to be that annoying big brother figure again. He steps over the line and Edward attacks him. _That's not abnormal._ Rose and I start to pull our men apart when Edward goes into a protective stance in front of me. I face towards my home. I draw my blades as a shadowed figure walks up. For a few seconds the air is tense. I watch the new presence and realize the balls it took for Valerius to walk over here. This time I take the head of the crowd. _"Edward back off. I'm sure you will get the chance."_ I watch carefully as I cross my arms, my left hand hidden.

"Sara you need to come home. There's a meeting we need to go to. Ash requires it." He sounds very angry. I feel Edward come closer to me. He's ready to protect me the instant I am in danger. I put a hand behind me to signal that it's okay. I hear Jasper and Emmett grab Edward.

"I'm coming." I smile softly. I'm also slightly scared. He nods and goes back towards the house. I turn and put on my wedding ring before it's noticed. I look to Edward, look over my shoulder, kiss him on the forehead and walk away.

When I walk in the house Valerius wraps his arms around me and holds me. I wrap my arms around him but the comfort that he needs I can't fully fulfill. He releases me and grabs the keys to his car. I don't want to do this but I don't have a choice anymore.

The meeting was usual and Ash has assigned me a Dark-Hunter again. Rayvne is his name and he's getting flown in within the next couple hours. Ash gave me the low down on the guy and I know I don't have any choice in the matter. He's putting Rayvne in his own home on the other side of town. This means I have to take extra time and drive his literally fuzzy butt home. After the meeting is over I get home and go to bed without Valerius.

I wake up in the morning with Valerius' arms around me. I feel like I'm betraying Edward. I roll out of bed and get ready as my phone goes off. I notice it's my Dark-Hunter. I ask him for his location and keep my pajamas on. I'm going to pick up a cat. Fucking Weres.

I get home again and sit on my front porch looking at the morning sun. Normally I'm not awake when everyone else is moving in the morning. I watch the big business men drive by in their big expensive cars, their little wives applying make-up, the snotty rich kids drive by in their second best expensive cars with the hip detailing. I look over to Edward's house and I watch someone come up to the window. I wave to it, they wave back. _"Good morning Sweetheart. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"_ I smile and lean against the porch support. _"Yea but I had to go get my new Dark-Hunter so now it's hard to fall back asleep."_ The wave of guilt passes over me again. I pull off my wedding ring and I go to throw it out of anger and this knot of other emotions when Edward walks up. He takes the ring from my hand and puts it back on.

"I know you Sara." He kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and the tears start to fall. I feel terrible, absolutely horrible. He wraps his arms around me. I stand and let him hold me. I hear the door creak open behind me and Edward growls. I release him.

"Sara?" Valerius is groggily worried. I feel his hand on my shoulder. I look into Edward's eyes. Pain strikes through them as I turn to Valerius with deep regret.

"I was talking to him. I had to go save Rayvne and then before I went back inside we started talking. It's nothing serious Val." I hug Edward then go inside. If I wasn't feeling torn before, well I'm in shreds now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I invite Halli over once Valerius leaves to tell her about Edward's return. She let me talk about how I was feeling and what Ash is doing about it. She then rants on about how I'm married now with Valerius and that I should move on from Edward. I shut her up by bringing up Embry from the reservation. She goes to the freezer and gets her pint of ice cream that I keep here for her. I start cleaning up something I had spilled. I hear a door close as Halli disappears to the stairs. I look up and Edward is in my kitchen.

"Edward, I wasn't expecting you to visit. Were you let in by one of the servants?" I watch him carefully. Something is off. _"Val it would be wonderful of you to come home now…"_

"Yes." He's looking down and avoiding my gaze. I get uncomfortable. I may be torn between these two men and I may be married but it looks like Edward is going to need help. I carefully stand on the other side of the counter. He looks up at me through his lashes. I can barely see his eyes.

"Sara, you know I cannot live without you." He leans on the counter across from me. I toss the rag in the sink. I've never seen Edward like this. I tap my wedding ring on the counter because it's something to do and I'm nervous as hell. Edward is behind me in a flash. His face is in my hair and his arms are wrapped around me. He laces his fingers with mine as he gently slides off my ring. I hear a door slam and running as Valerius tries to find me. _"Kitchen."_ I struggle to get away from Edward as Valerius walks in the room. He stands there.

"I can read your mind. If you do anything I will counter it as you think it. If you try to take her from my arms you will lose yours." Edward has this ice cold tone. My eyes widen as he finally looks into my eyes. His are the brightest of reds.

"No… Edward… What did you do?" I feel a strong sense of horror and an even stronger urge to get away. Instead, I wrap my arms around Edward's cold body. I hear Valerius take a few more steps forward.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems that it's Sara's true love and her husband is both in the same room." Halli is having a sarcastic tone. Edward starts to growl.

"Knock it off." Edward wraps his arms around me protectively. I hit him on the chest. I know my words are empty. The monster that Edward has controlled for so long has finally been released. My fear holds me to him. He holds me tighter. I can barely breathe.

"She's mine. I know she wants to be with me."

"I'm her husband." I can feel the anger in the room. _"Edward, I can't breathe."_ I feel a sudden slack and I try hard not to gasp for air. His cold arms are still around me but I have more freedom to look around. I rest my head on Edward's chest. Edward toys with my ring in front of Valerius.

"By choice she is mine. By an old soul she is yours." Edward still has his ice cold tone. I look into Valerius' eyes. _"I'm so sorry."_ I make Edward look me in the eyes. I see the pain and anger from earlier, but after some time love blossoms in his eyes. I breathe for a little bit.

"Sara, don't do it. Let-" Halli is trying to warn me. She's seen this too many times. I lean on my toes and kiss Edward gently. He fiercely wraps his arms around me and holds me close. By the feel of his hands and the pain that surges through I know my back has just been shredded. There is blood on Edward's hands. I hear Halli gasp and Valerius is rushing forward. Edward breaks our kiss. He doesn't even notice the scent of my blood. A growl from a deep part of his chest comes out. I grab a small knife from the counter and throw it at Valerius. It hits him in the arm, far from where I wanted to hit him. I know I'm losing time.

"Stop. Both of you. This is ridiculous. Valerius…" It takes some effort to breathe. I turn my back to Edward and lean on him. "Ash will explain… everything…." There are huge red spots in my eyes and everything is starting to fade to black. "I need help," I barely whisper and I'm gone.

Into my arms…

Sara falls. I know everything that has happened except why there's the scent of blood in the air and why Sara has fainted. I look down at my hands as I catch her and I'm ashamed of what I have done. I close my eyes and hold her. Halli rushes over to Sara, pushing Valerius aside. There's a small pop and Ash is running over with Carlisle. I lay Sara down on the counter. I am in complete disbelief that I have done this. Ash grabs Valerius. He has lost all control. He's afraid of losing his wife. Halli pushes me hard against the wall and I let her.

"You might have killed her…" She's in tears. I look to Carlisle. He shakes his head at me. _She's in critical condition. I can't stabilize her here. Alice has already sent an ambulance over when she saw this happen. You stay here…_

Lost…

I don't know what just happened. I know Sara kissed Edward in front of me. I am angry about that. She took the risk of getting killed and now I might have lost her. Ash is sitting with me as I let the tears fall in the bedroom I share with Sara. I don't know what Edward wants with my wife but she is still my wife.

"I don't want to lose her…" I whisper softly.

"I don't want to either…" Ash has a very dark tone. He's experienced too much loss. Sara is like a little sister to him. She's always been under his care. This is a scary experience. "Carlisle will do everything he can in his power to save her."

"I know…"

Hooked up…

Sara has several IV's in her. The ambulance is on its way. Carlisle has already begun to put her back together again. There's been so much blood loss. Halli is currently in the process of getting all the blood up. I'm still on the wall she almost put me through. I've stopped breathing. I don't want to lift my hands. I know they will need to be cleaned off soon. I haven't moved. I might lose her…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sara is rushed to the hospital. Dr. Carlisle is with her. I watch them rush into the surgery room that he had prepared for him before the arrival. She's lost a lot of blood. I don't know what happened. I watch Ash, Valerius, Halli and Edward walk in and sit down outside of the room. They are all deathly pale. I've never seen Ash like this.

Shortly after Tory walks in and sits with Ash. Sara is still in the room.

People are starting to trickle in. Some faces I don't recognize. They all sit down. The waiting room outside of the emergency area is starting to fill up quickly as they wait for Sara to come out.

It's not looking good. I see more blood going in the room. A panicked look is on the assistant's face as she passes my desk. Edward is constantly looking down at his hands as if he's the one who did this to her. No one knows the story. Sara is teetering on life or death.

Very carefully…

I have to save my daughter. Her life is in my hands. Yes, it would have been easier to put the venom in her blood but it's her choice to do so and I will not put her through that. Edward has torn her up pretty good. I know my son is falling apart on the inside. Ash is also going through some turmoil. He's close to her. She's like a daughter to him. I know Tory is beside him and helping him. Halli has started to show her emotions. I'm trying as fast as I can to fix her. She is stabilized now at least.

I knock on the door to the operating room before peeking in. "I need to tell them something. The entire waiting room is now standing room only." He is sewing her back together. Now he's on her skin.

"I'm almost finished. She is stabilized. You can share that with them but not what you have seen. For the sake of my boy, please don't." He never looks up at me. I close the door and everyone is watching me as I walk back.

"Everyone, she is stable. Dr. Carlisle is almost done. Soon she will be moved to a room in the ICU." I watch Edward flinch out of the corner of my eye. "I ask that you let her rest as she may have slipped into a coma. Don't panic. Just let her rest and abide by visiting hours." I see a few people move.

"Will we be able to bring her gifts?" Mama Bear and Aimee walk over to me. I nod.

"I'll get the paperwork through so she has a room." I sit back down at my desk. I am very sympathetic towards his mass of people. I finish the paperwork.

Half an hour later I stand and share the room number. The people vanish quickly. Only a few linger to share the news when Sara is out of the operating room. The Dark-Hunters have to leave. The sun is about to rise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sara is stabilized. I've been sitting in her room for a few months now. I've left only when Carlisle thinks its best. I can't hound her without suspicion. Sara is very peaceful looking as she rests. She's been in a coma from the blood loss. This time it wasn't induced. Carlisle isn't worried about losing her. The gifts from everyone surround her. No one asks what happened. Ash, Valerius, and Halli aren't talking. We are all waiting for her to open her eyes.

Endless black…

It's the only way to describe what I see. I hear voices around. I don't know how to answer them. It's as if my voice has been taken from me. I can't move. I know I'm not dead.

After some sort of eternity I finally can see light. I can hear beeping beside me. I feel air in my nostrils. There's something in my throat. I almost gag. I move my fingers a little to remove this thing in my throat. I hear rustling.

"Sara? Are you awake?" I hear Edward's soft voice. I feel his cold hand on my face. I hear someone stand up and move. I feel a warm hand on my other side. I breathe in deep and actually gag. I open my eyes slowly. I'm not used to the light. I blink several times until Edward comes into focus. I smile at him the best I can. I feel like I did back in my senior year when I fought Jacob. I feel a gentle squeeze to my left. I look to Valerius, my wonderful husband.

She looks…

Very weak. Edward leaves to get Carlisle. He was instructed to do so when Sara woke up. Her smile towards him has broken my heart. It probably shows in my eyes. Her smile and her eyes have empathy. I kiss her hand gently as they walk in the room. I have a feeling Sara will rejoin Edward. She will follow the Fates…

I'm so relieved…

I haven't seen her without the morphine or pain meds. She has woken up without feeling anything. Carlisle is removing her life support that we had her on for the past three months. I am very relieved to see her without tubes and wires connected all over her. Eventually we will wean her off the meds and see how she feels. Carlisle says she shouldn't be able to fight ever again but knowing Ash and Sara, she will fully recover beautifully. When he's done, I gently take her face into my hands. I kiss her forehead gently. Valerius' thoughts are relieving.

He's not pained…

Valerius stands there and smiles roughly. I know him seeing Edward showing affection towards me is very painful. It seems to me that he's accepted something while I was out. I look to Edward.

"What…" I clear my throat. "What happened?" Edward winces and cringes. I try to reach out and touch him, but only my elbow and wrist bend. I cannot lift my entire arm. Edward takes my hand very gently.

"You were in a coma for about three months due to severe blood loss and trauma. You're back, muscles and skin, are in shreds. I don't know…. I don't know if you'll ever be able to move correctly again…" He looks down, very sad. I close my eyes and I send him a mental picture of me touching his face. It was so real. He lifts my hand to his face and kisses my palm gently. I smile.

"You have been here the entire time? What about the others?" I watch Valerius prop the door open and people file in. Everyone seems happy that I have finally opened my eyes. No one asks what happened. Edward moves from sitting on my bed to the furthest point in the room. I greet all my visitors and thank them for their gifts and prayers.

After Edward sits off to the side for almost the entire visiting hours I get irritated. I growl and grumble and try to move but the pain meds make it very difficult. Everyone gasps. Edward is by my side in half a heartbeat.

"Sara please don't strain yourself." There is severe pain in his voice. I dismiss everyone with a little look. Valerius leaves with everyone.

"Edward I don't blame you for what happened. I'm just glad that your eyes are mostly back to normal." I smile. He hesitates but he takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently. It was a moment we both needed. When we break apart, his head rests on my chest. I gently rub the back of his head.

"Edward I'll be just fine. You know this." I breathe gently. The morphine and Edward make my head spin. Edward looks up at me, kisses my forehead and brushes hair out of my face.

"Yes, I do know this."

"That was a severely close call Magnus." Ash storms in the room and closes the door behind him. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks Ash. I know I just barely survived yet another take on my life. This time it was actually my fault." I feel almost uncomfortable. Ash picks me up and moves me so I'm sitting up better. Edward watches Ash with a severe glare going on.

"Cullen I'll make a deal with you. I'll take care of the paperwork to get her back on the available list if…" He takes off his sunglasses and makes eye contact with Edward. "If you promise me on your undead life that when the time comes you will not hesitate to change her. I cannot keep letting her live in hospitals constantly. She is too accident prone and I can't lose her." He looks to me with sadness in his eyes. I finally let go of my grudge against him and read out for his hand. He takes mine.

"I do so swear. I love her more than my own life is worth." Edward meets Ash's stare. My vision flashes. I look away from them and get distracted by my bloody wedding ring that's tacked on the wall. It's in a baggie waiting for me to claim it. I look down at my hand.

"It's never going to belong…" I look out the door and there stands Valerius. Before I can make eye contact with him I look back at the men.

"Ash why did you finally decide this? Why did it take this much, another near death experience, before you let me make my own path?

Ash sits on the foot of the bed. "Because I was going to make sure you were safe before I let you go." He rests his hand on my lower abdomen. "There's one more decision for you to make Sara." I look into Edward's eyes. They've been talking about it while I was asleep.

"What's that Ash?" I look from Edward to Ash.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Ash holds my gaze.

The look of shock…

She is so scared. I watch her eyes shift color again. We have been debating on how to tell her about it while she was in her coma. She's a lucky case in general. Most babies don't make it past such trauma. Valerius has no idea that Sara is pregnant. Ash couldn't keep his thoughts clear of it. I sit beside her while she tries to breathe again. I take her hands in mine and hold them gently.

"You don't have to. Valerius has no idea. It's all on your choice." I kiss her hands.

I breathe normal again…

I take in what was just said to me and I think about it.

"How far along am I?"

"About five months. It's a miracle that your baby is still growing inside you after all that's happened." Ash rubs my abdomen gently. He's already attached to my little child. I smile softly.

"I'll continue my pregnancy. We can even tell Valerius it's his child. You know I won't keep that from him. Even if we did leave the country."

"Bill will be informed of your decisions. I'll talk to Valerius before I leave. Get some more rest. You need it." He smiles and stands. Before he walks over to the door, his sunglasses go back on and his face becomes stoic again. I wave at him. He gives me a peace sign and then walks out the door. I watch Valerius look at Ash and then they walk away together.

"What a ride this is going to be." I really didn't sign up for all this. I wanted to be normal. I let the drugs take over again and the last thing I see is Edward kissing my forehead.

"I have always loved you Sara." I hear his voice so softly in my ear.

"I love you too…Edward." It comes out in a sigh and I drift off to sleep.

I hear rough voices in my room. I'm becoming conscious again.

"Keep your voice down, you are going to wake her!" I hear someone hiss.

"What does it matter now? It's not like she won't fall back asleep." Someone's voice is louder than the other's.

"You are so selfish. How could she love such a prideful man like you?"

"I wonder how she can stand your ice cold dead hands."

I keep my thoughts blocked from Edward so I can figure out who is who.

"Look this isn't going to help. She needs support. I'm willing to die again for her." I hear Edward strain for calm.

"As would I." Valerius is boastful.

"But it's your bloody ring on the wall and your child she has and you want to leave her?"

"It's a thought. I don't know what to do anymore…"

My defenses didn't stand. I open my eyes to them literally at each other's throats. I inhale loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Damn my lungs. I'm pretty sure I was heard across the ICU. They release each other and stare at me.

"It's MY damn fault this fucking happened. Will you two PLEASE stop trying to kill each other?" I wiggle a little bit. I'm thanking the Gods that they gave me enough meds. I can hear stitches popping as I sit up properly.

"Now explain me this you two." Edward reaches over to me. I put up my hand. "No. Not until the air is clear. Don't you fucking dare call the nurse." I glare at Valerius who was reaching up to a button. I draw needles, ready to hit them at any point. I feel something slowly oozing down my back. It's like this tingly feeling. I watch Edward catch his breath and I know it's my blood.

"Okay, why are you two fighting in the first place?" I look to Edward first. "Because this doesn't make any fucking sense. I'm not willing to be either one of you if you can't fucking get along." I throw a needle and it hits Valerius in the wrist. My aim is surprisingly still true. I feel a little pain from my arguing muscles and stitches. I ignore it. I glare at Valerius and using this moment Edward moves in a flash and has me in his arms. I try to resist him but I become weak and he lays me down again.

"Sweetheart, relax. It just got a little heated. I'm sorry we woke you. It won't happen again. I'm going to call Carlisle back up so he can fix you again. You know you pulled stitches." He kisses my forehead then my lips gently. "I'm not going to leave you. I'll be right back."

I feel suddenly exhausted again from what just happened. Valerius looks at me with fear in his eyes. I close my eyes. "You suck you know that?" I feel the wetness behind me seeping to my arms. Carlisle rushes in after a few minutes, transfers me and Edward takes my hand. I get put gently on my stomach as I also have a baby developing and get carted out to a surgery room. They hook me up to another pint of blood and more fluids. Thankfully I haven't been transferred out of the ICU so the room wasn't that far away. I take Edward's other hand in mine and feel the wounds be stitched up again.

"That was very unwise of you, daughter." Carlisle's calming voice comes to my ears I smile.

"If I didn't do it, I wouldn't have been able to get away from Valerius. He's been so crude since he talked to Ash a couple weeks ago."

"I'm sorry. But you have to withstand him until Ash can get this cleaned up. Now will you stop moving? You wonder why you haven't been moved out of the ICU yet… There. You're fixed again. Quit bleeding and moving and maybe in a couple of weeks you can stay in a personal room instead of the ICU."

"This sucks Carlisle. I really don't want to stay here." I get turned over gently and there's an ultra sound for my baby to make sure there is still a heartbeat. Once that was found I get carted back to my room. Valerius is sitting there with his head in his hands. I glare at him.

"You are so selfish." I mean and depressed because I'm helpless and pregnant. They are really scared that my body is going to abort the baby which doesn't help my sanity. Biting at Valerius doesn't make me feel better in most ways, but he's the only one I can take my stress out on. He looks up at me and shakes his head.

"I think your pregnancy is a really bad idea for your health and your sanity. No one else is going to speak out against you. I'll be the bad guy about this." He sounds half dead. I get shifted on to my clean sheets and my meds are doubled up so I can't move. "If the baby lives, it's going to be a born addict. You know this. I know you don't believe in abortion, but please, for the sake of the child…and you." We make eye contact. I see the sadness in his eyes for asking me to do such a thing. I feel the tears well up and my vision gets blurry. Edward is at my side holding my hand. I look to him and he nods. I close my eyes.

"I really, really don't want to abort the baby." My heart sinks. I feel tears streaming down my face.

"It'll be quick and painless. Carlisle will make sure it's done right. Sara, we can always try again." Edward whispers softly into my ear. The tears come down faster.

"No, no, no. I don't care. I'm going to keep my baby. It'll help me later on down the road and remind me of what I had to go through to keep such a child. I don't have to raise it like an addict. Let the drugs sing me to sleep tonight…" I take my hand away from him and curl up on my side. I did it carefully so I don't pull stitches. I'm more comfortable like this. I let the drugs take me under. I watch Edward's burnt amber eyes look sad as my eyelids flutter over my vision.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The weeks started to pass faster. I've watched my belly expand and Valerius get angrier. Edward is watching me carefully as my movements become more normal. Eventually I'll be able to sit up fully on my own. Right now I'm doing this little half crunch thing. I'm starting to become less dependent.

Ash walks in the room. I look at him. He pulls off his sunglasses. I think he only does that because I don't hide so neither should he. He slides a manila envelope towards me.

"You can read. Sign where you're needed to. Cullen, come with me." The men walk outside. Valerius walks over and his breath catches as I pull out the papers inside. It's our divorce papers.

"We better face it now over later…" I look up to the baggie on the wall. I start to cry a little.

"True…" His voice is soft. We do dearly love each other and this just isn't fair to our child but we both understand that this is what needs to be done. He sits down on the bed and wraps an arm around me to support me as we read through the packet. This is the closest we've been since I woke up.

Outside in the hall…

"Cullen you understand where her emotions are right now, correct? With this divorce it's final. She's giving up one life to start a new one with you." His gaze stares me through. I look into his silver swirling eyes. I see where Sara gets it. They look more like family than most would realize.

"I never asked her to. This was her choice and you know it."

"Don't be surprised when we go back and they are making out like teenagers. This really hurts her. Being away from you… unfortunately hurts more. She made her choice years ago and it is you. Trust me. I don't want to be doing this." He glares at me.

"Careful. Sara told me what happens and who you are. It's enough to know that she really admires you. For the sake of both of us, don't say something that will screw this up later. I don't want her unhappy anymore." I know my eyes aren't fully gold again from when I had killed the servant to get in the house. Valerius had forbidden the servants to let me in while he was away. I wasn't going to be stopped by some pitiful human when the woman I love was who I needed to talk to.

Ash pulls something from his pocket and I raise an eyebrow. He hands over the rings that I had given Sara back in our senior year.

"They should still fit. I have to go take care of a few things. Let Sara know that I will return for the signed papers at sunrise." With that he turns and walks away down the hall. I face the door, looking at the rings in my hand. He held on to them this entire time. I sigh and put them in my pocket. I close my eyes and open the door. I'm not tuned into Sara and Valerius.

The door opens…

Valerius backs off. I bring his face close and kiss him one last time. I know Edward isn't going to freak out. He seems prepared to see us making out. I definitely have more tact than that. I look at the packet that's about halfway done. Valerius is slowly backing away from me again. I toss the packet at him and I look to Edward. I watch Valerius leave out of the corner of my eye.

"What's on your mind? You seem troubled." I show deep concern, but he's my love. Edward sits on the bed facing me. I look into his eyes.

"Just thinking about what I've done to your life. I'm take-" I lift my hand up to his lips.

"Baby, you know I will go to hell and back for you. You aren't taking anything from me. At least nothing I can't do without. You are what I can't do without. A life without you just doesn't have the same music. Everything seems to be out of tune, out of sync. You are what completes my world. Please don't let Ash get into your head. He's just looking out for me and trying to get rid of you. He's doing a pretty good job at looking out, but I don't want you gone." I meet his eyes. He takes my hand off his face and holds it in his hands. He leans forward and kisses me gently. I return his kiss.

"Sara, I've always loved you. When we were apart for those six years all I could think about what to find you again. Just as you said, nothing has the same appeal to it without you. You are my world and I will do anything to protect you and keep you smiling. You will never have to part from me again. You and I will spend the rest of eternity together." He kisses me with a little more passion. I smile as our kiss deepens. I feel him slide something on my fingers. I temporarily break the kiss to see what it is. I see my rings back where they belong. He gently brings my attention fully to him and we start kissing again.

Watching from the outside looking in…

"She's really happy with him isn't she?" I turn to Ash. He's going to forge her signature for the entire paperwork because she's not up in strength yet.

"Extremely. She just shot me down again. Worse than she did for you." He chuckles. "Their fates have been intertwined for several years. I should have warned you. I never thought he would actually find her." He looks to me. "On a very serious note, what are you going to do about your child?"

"If it's not stillborn, I will care for it." I watch Sara and Edward again.

"You did read that part of the divorce, didn't you?" He shakes the envelope. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, that she gives up all custody to me."

"She has no idea that Edward and I decided that for her. She is going to fight hard but we'll handle her. Just take care of the baby. She's not going to be stillborn. You've got less than a week before she's born." Ash turns and starts to walk away. "Leave them be. It's been several years for them. I'm going to take care of this for you two. Start getting that room together and stocking up. You're going to be a single parent."

I nod as he leaves. This wasn't what I signed up for. I know in my heart that neither did she. I turn away and walk down the hall. He's right. Sara is due within the next week. I have a baby girl to take care of. There's a plan to release Sara from her mental prison. This is my part. I don't know the full plan. I do know that Ash is getting her back into her squire business. She needs it…

Lying here…

I missed this feeling of him near. The sun rises in my window. I watch the horizon change colors. It's amazing how simple something like a sunrise is. I watch the light reflect off Edward's skin. I'm happy I can feel again. They have been slowly weaning me off the pain meds. Carlisle plans on inducing me into another coma and my birth. Chemical comas are easier to bring me out of. I'm about to pop with this baby and Carlisle is taking no chances. There's a really big chance that if the baby isn't stillborn that the baby will die within the first few days because of the lack of drugs. Either way, I'm not keeping my baby.

Uncertainty…

I don't know what Sara is thinking. I'm feeling really guilty about this. We are going to fake the death of her child. It's been agreed that it is best for her between Ash and me, but that doesn't take away my deep guilt. One day she'll understand. I just hope that Alice's vision of the daughter isn't true. That she doesn't look almost exactly like her mom…

Going under…

Soon they are breaking my water and inducing me. I look to Ash and Edward. Valerius hasn't been seen since the day we went over the divorce papers. I feel like there's a weight of worry in the pit of my stomach. I want this baby to live but Ash keeps telling me that my baby girl won't live. I would have named her Veronica Marie Magnus. She would have kept her father's last name instead of the name I'm taking after I can stand on my own again.

"Carlisle. I pray that she isn't stillborn. That she does live. She's gotta be strong like me…" I watch the drugs get syringed into my IV. Soon I won't have any recollection of the next few days. "Edward, I'm scared." I barely whisper. Edward kisses my forehead.

"You'll be just fine. I'm not leaving your side. I will make sure nothing bad happens to you." He holds my hand and kisses me gently. The room is getting fuzzy.

"I love you Edward." A twisted smile comes across my face.

"I love you too Sara. See you in a few days." And my world goes black yet again…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Coming to was much less groggy than before. I must be getting used to this kind of thing. I see Edward's face first. He has a sad smile. My heart sinks. My baby didn't live just like Ash had said. I blink a couple times and tears start to roll down my face. They let me cry for my child.

"I'm so very sorry Sara." Edward kisses my forehead. I sob unexpectedly louder than I wanted to. He wraps his arms around me and I go into a full blown fit. Ash shoos someone out of the room and I feel him leave too. Edward holds me as the sobs rock my whole body. I never expected to lose my first child.

After I gain control of myself and my face is dry, I watch Ash and guest come back in. I see that it is Valerius. He has a sad look in his eyes. So much for hating our child. _Why…?_ I feel desperate and depressed again. So much for the rise.

"Sara, I'm sorry that after everything you've been through you had to experience this unnecessary loss. I do give my sincere apologies. But we need to focus on getting you back in the game again. While you were out we fixed some stitches so you can have a wider range of motion for physical therapy. Once you've completed that, we go back to training." Ash seems so heartless sometimes. I pick up something and throw it at him. He catches it as it falls short. I realize that my strength is actually gone. I think back to when Valerius had been 'hit' by one of my needles. I actually missed. The shock of realization hits me.

"Understood. Do I still owe you a child to follow in my line or can I just give you the rest of my years?" I meet his eyes.

"No, you don't owe me a child but if you do have another you will be liberated from your service. Until then you will serve the remainder of your life. It's now up to you." Ash turns, puts a hand on Valerius' shoulder and walks out with him. I look down at my body for the first time without severe drugs. I see myself with very thin, scrawny arms and torso where they used to be beautifully built. I no longer have any real muscles or curves. I sigh.

"Physical therapy is going to be one big bitch." I sit up fully without pulling on any stitches. Now it's mostly the muscles so if they do tear the blood won't pour. I can't fully support myself for too long. I get tired after just a few moments and lay back on the bed again. "When do I begin?"

"Carlisle thinks it's best to start in a couple days. See how you do with a little more pain meds so you can move. Why does he keep taking you back?" Edward looks to me.

"I now petty much owe him my life. He's saved it so many times. I told you years ago that this is the life I lead. A glorified babysitter…"

My baby girl…

Sara has made such a beautiful baby. We did name her as Sara would have. Veronica Marie. She has most of her mom's traits. This is going to be hard but I know I can do it. This child is my world now.

I lay her down and watch her sleep. I dearly miss Sara. She will never be out of my heart.


End file.
